Follow Your Dreams
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Summary: The elders and the leaf villagers hates Naruto and Sasuke's older Son but why? Tsunade the hokage of the village tried to stop them but can't. NaruSasu and their kids are going to suffer, about this.What will his mother say before he goes? Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.
1. The Disowned From The Village

**Hey Guys I been thinking of a new Story well here it is, you might cry and Tell me what you think. I just thought of it on Sunday 29 of July at 2:48 Am XD So yea I'm not tired at all XD**

**Summary: The elders and the leaf villagers hates Naruto and Sasuke's older Son but why? Tsunade the hokage of the village tried to stop them but can't. NaruSasu and their kids are going to suffer, about this.****What will his mother say before he goes?**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Follow Your Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

**The Disowned From The Village**

* * *

The Uzumaki Uchiha Family been called to the Hokage Mansion to talk about the what elders are doing and what are they planing to do.

They are now in her office.

"So why did you called us in for? Mom?" Asked Her Son Naruto while he was looking at her.

Sasuke was wondering too while rubbing his pregnant belly. "Yea." He Said

Michiko was standing next to her pregnant Mother. Sasudie was standing with the Quads Named Sadie (boy),Riku (boy),Daisuke (boy) and Nicole.

"It's about Sasudie." Said Tsunade.

"_What!_" Said his worried Mother.

"Damn these elders" Said Naruto.

"Grandma tell me what is happening. I know the people hate me. They give me looks and they say go to hell you freak,Demon, etc." Said Sasudie While looking at her.

'Sasudie...' Thought his mother who was about to cry what his son said to his grandmother.

"Well Sasudie...The elders and the village wants you to leave for good" Said his grandma with a tear going her eye.

"_**WHAT!**_" Screamed Sasudie.

"No...Tsunade you have to stop them" Cried out Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

"Yea!" Yelled the kids in room.

Naruto was shocked at this and couldn't believe it what he just heard.

"I'm sorry,I have done every thing in my power. I couldn't stop them from doing this. I'm very very sorry. But Sasudie you leave to night." Said Tsunade and tears going down her eyes.

Sasuke cried and he didn't want his son to go.

Everyone was upset.

"I will let you guys have your 5 hours together ok." Said Tsunade.

So they leave the hokage Mansion and went home.

Sasudie was laying down in his room and thinking. 'Why does this happen to me? I have no friends and everyone hates but my Family and Kakashi' thought Sasudie.

Then someone knocks on his door.

"Come...in" Said Sasuie.

His pregnant Mother open the door and walked into his room. "Hun, remember we always going to love you, I'm sorry this happen. I wished they never messed with the vampire family. " Said his mother while tried to sit down on the bed.

"Yea..I know this sucks..." Said Sasudie while looking down.

"It's going to be ok. We will try to fix this." Said Sasuke.

"Its no used The villagers and the elders hate me...But why I don't understand" Said Sasudie and looks up at his mother.

Sasuke can see sadness in his son's eyes "Because they are afraid of your powers. That's why they hate you. They are also afraid of Orochimaru coming into the village to use your powers against us . I also think they want you dead" Said Sasuke to his son.

"What...I guess I'm not wanted in this village. I will try to find a new life. But I want everyone to accept me for who I am"

Said Sasudie while tears forming his eyes.

Sasuke hugged him tight and tears going down his eyes. "I know you do, its time for to go now. Do you have everything and said your good byes to your brothers,Sisters and your Father yet?"

Sasudie hugged back and cried "Yes I have Mom. I better go...before the anbu come to get me."

Sasuke stopped hugging him. "Ok, but remember this." Said Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasudie looked at his mother.

"Always follow your dreams. That will help you get through life ok, always carrier that with you. I know you will come back someday and we will meet again and maybe you might bring a mate along and maybe your own family as well with you and I always want you to be happy hun" Said Sasuke with tears his eyes and Sasudie hugged him again.

" I will always remember that, thank you and good bye." Said Sasudie and he breaks the hug and goes to his backpack and leaves the village.

Sasuke lay on his son bed and cries his eyes out. He was going to miss his son and he was not going to be their of the birth of his little brother or sister.

* * *

Sasudie was walking through the forest he doesn't know where he is going. He feels so alone now. He doesn't know what to do with his life. Then it started to rain.

So Sasudie went into the cave and to out of the rain.

"Hey who are you?" Asked guy who had dark purple hair with late blue eyes and about the same age as Sasudie.

"..." Sasudie ignored him.

"Hey are you ok?" The guy asked him.

"No..." Said Sasudie with tears going down his face.

The guy looked at him and it hurts his heart seeing him like that and he don't know why. "What happen?"

"My village kicked me out and I never going to going see my family again" Said Sasudie and he starts to cried out.

"Oh..." and the guy hugs the crying Sasudie close to his chest.

"I...have...n...n..no where to go..." Cried out Sasudie while he cried into the boy's chest.

"Shhh..You can live with me.."

"Thank...you...ummmm..."

"My name Ko is yours?"

"I'm Sasudie."

"Well nice to meet you Sasudie and I will help you get through this." Said Ko and still hugging him close.

"Thank...you...k...Ko" Said Sasudie and he cries more into his chest. Ko holds him close.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**

**I hope you guys liked it. plz Review tell me what you think and I will see you next time in Chapter 2 Bye. **


	2. Babies?

**Hey guys heres Chap 2 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Follow Your Dreams **

**Chapter 2**

**Babies?**

* * *

It's has been two weeks now that Sasudie was kicked out of village.

His family was sad.

They are siting around at the table.

Their Father Naruto was still trying to be strong for his family.

Sasuke was due any day now.

"Mommy...do you think big brother is ok?" Asked Nicole

"I'm sure he is o-" Then Sasuke's water broke. Sasuke eyes widen.

"Mommy you ok?" Asked Nicole.

"Mmmmmm" Sasuke moans out and puts a hand on his stomach. 'This hurts...' Thought Sasuke and Naruto heard his thoughts.

'Sasuke are you in labor right now?' Thought Naruto.

'My water broke...' Thought Sasuke. Sasuke screams very load.

Sadie looks on the floor "Why is their water on the floor?"

"Oh god" moans out Sasuke while holding his stomach.

"Mommy what's wrong." Said Sadie and the other 4 kids at the say "Yea?" Naruto walks over to Sasuke.

"Hun do you want to go to the hospital or stay home?" Said while naruto rubs His lover's back. Kids still didn't get a answer.

"H-hospital mmmmm" moans out Sasuke while holding his stomach.

"Ok" Said Naruto and helps up his in labor mate from the chair.

"what going on?" Said their 5 children.

"Mmmm" Moans their mother while he was holding his stomach. Naruto picks him up his mate "The baby is coming."

The children eyes go wide.

"Oh god" Moans out Sasuke while sweating and holding his stomach. Naruto holds him tight and runs to the hospital and their children follow them.

"Mmmm it hurts" Moans out Sasuke he was still holding his stomach.

"Shh..I know it does." Said Naruto and he ran into the hospital while holding Sasu.

The children follow them.

"Mmmmm" Moans Sasuke while still holding his belly.

His mate was holding still and the children sits down at the waiting room.

"Someone help us" Said Naruto.

"Naruto over here" Said Sakura from the other end of the hall. Naruto saw her and goes over their with Sasuke in his arms.

"We had a feeling it would be soon so we set up a room" Said Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Said Naruto while holding his in labor mate.

"Mmmmm" Moans Sasu and holding his stomach.

"Umm Sakura can we get him into the room now?" Said Naruto.

"Sure right in there." Said Sakura as she pointed to the door next to her and Naruto goes the room and lays his mate on the bed.

"Ahhh" Screamed Sasuke while holding his stomach and laying down on the bed.

"Sasuke you ok?" Asked his lover.

" It was a contraction."

"Ok,that must of been your first one then." Said Naru and holds his mate's hand.

"Mmmm it hurts" Said Sasuke while he is breathes deeply.

"I know it does, your going to be ok." Said Naruto while he was holding his hand.

"Ahh"

"Sasuke did you have any contractions during the day?" Asked Naruto the half Vampire/Wizard. He was also holding his hand.

"None that I know of."

Naruto put his another hand on his mate stomach.

"Sasuke your stomach is very tight."

Said Naruto while he was still holding his hand.

"It hurts a lot" Said Sasuke and lays his head back.

"You need the doctor now Sasu" Said Naru and he takes his had off his stomach and still holding his hand.

"Mmm"

"Do you want a wet cloth for your head?"

"Please."

Naruto lets go of your hand and gets a cold cloth and comes back. Puts it on your head.

"Thanks ahh" Moans Sasuke.

Naruto rubs his mate's hand. "Your welcome."

"Ahh"

"Do you want me to get Sakura or someone?"

"Yes please ahhh" Moans out Sasuke.

"Ok" Said Naruto and runs out of the room.

"Ahhhh oh god mmm oh god." Moans out Sasuke.

"Someone help me, Sasuke is getting worst."

Said naruto and runs in the hospital.

"Easy Naruto lady Tsunade is on her way." Said Sakura.

"Ok." Said Naruto.

"_Ahhhhhhh_" Screamed Sasuke.

Naruto runs to sasuke.

"Mmmm" Sasuke closes his eyes.

"Hun are you alright?" Said Naruto was out of breath.

"Big contraction" Moans out Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke my Mother is on her way now ok." Naruto goes over to you and sits down next to you.

"Ok mmmmmmm" Said Sasuke.

Naruto holds his hand. "Feel free to squeeze my hand ok."

"Mmmmm" Sasuke closes his eyes.

Naruto was still holding his hand and kisses his cheek.

"Ahhhh"

"Shhh breath Sasuke"

Sasuke breathes deeply.

"Good."

"Mmmmmm"

"I hope she gets here soon and she better not be drunk"

"I'm here" Said Tsunade.

Naruto eyes grow small 'I hope she didn't here the last part.' Thought Naruto. "Hi Mom."

"How far along is he." Said.

"Umm 2 or 3 mins a part" Said Naruto

"Ahhh" Moans out Sasu.

"Shh breath Sasuke" Naruto rubs his mate hand.

Sasuke breaths deeply "Ahh"

"Good Sasuke. "

Sasuke squeezes his mate hand some.

"Mmm Mom I think he is ready" His hand gets squeeze.

"Ok" Said Tsunade.

Naruto rubs Sasuke's hand some.

"Mmmmmmm" Sasuke pushes.

If you guys are wondering how. The baby comes out of his butt ok.

Naruto wipes his forehead.

"Sasuke push"

"Mmmmmmm" Sasuke pushes again.

"Your doing great Hun."

"It hurts"

"Shh I know it does."

"Sasuke push" Said Tsunade.

"Mmmmmmm" Sasuke pushes for the 3nd time.

"Your doing good Sasuke,I see the head." Said Tsunade. Naruto was holding Sasuke hand still and Sasuke leans back on the bed.

"Hun that good the baby is kinda almost out." Said Naruto.

'That's a worst you can say to a pregnant person Naruto.' Thought tsunade.

"I can't" Said Sasuke.

"Hm? can't what Sasuke." Said Tsunade.

'Oh don't tell me he feels like he is replacing Sasudie again' Thought Naruto to himself.

"Ahh"

"Sasuke push" Said Tsunade.

"I can't"

Tsunade turns the baby's head some and it comes out more. "How about now"

"I can't it hurts."

"You have to, if you don't the baby is going to die Sasuke." Said Tsunade.

"Ahh"

"Sasuke push now!" Said Tsunade.

"Sasuke you can do it I know you can" Said Naruto

"Mmmmmmmm" Sasuke pushes

"Good Sasuke,keep pushing" Said Tsunade.

"Mmmmm" Sasuke pushes again.

Tsunade puts out her hands "Ok I got the shoulders, Sasuke give me a really big push."

" Sasuke you are almost done" Said Naruto

Sasuke breathing deeply and leans back.

Naruto's mother was still holding some of the baby "Sasuke please, just one more good push and the baby will be out."

"Mmmmmm" Sasuke pushes and the baby is out.

"You did it Sasuke" Said Tsunade while she holds the baby.

The baby cries loud.

Naruto wipes Sasu face.

Sasuke passes out fro exhaustion.

"Sasuke poop out, So Mom is it a boy or a girl?" Said Naruto.

"Girl" Said Naruto's mother.

"That's good." Said Naruto as he smiled.

"Mmmm"

"Sasuke you ok?"

"My stomach still hurts"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"It hurts mmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Tsunade passes the baby to a nurse.

The nurse takes her.

"Mom what's going on?"

"I don't know."

"Now I'm worried."

"Mmm" moans out Sasuke.

"Sasuke please us tell more what's wrong with you ok"

"It hurts ahh" Moans out Sasuke

"Umm Mom I have a feeling hes going to have another baby for some reason." Said Naruto with his eyes wide.

"Mmmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

"Sasuke do you have a feeling you need to push again?" Said Tsunade.

"Yea" Said Sasuke.

"Then push Sasuke." Said Tsunade

"Mmmmm" Sasuke pushes

"keep pushing Sasuke" Said Tsunade.

"Mmmmmm" Sasuke pushes again and Tsunade sees a head.

"Well Sasuke it looks like you are having twins again"

"Huh" Said Naruto.

"Mmmmmm" Sasuke pushes again.

"Your doing good keep up the good work Sasuke ,just a little more and the baby will be out." Said Naruto's Mother.

"Mmmmmm" Moans Sauske and pushes for the last time.

"Wah,..Wah!" Cries another baby.

Tsunade holds her other grandchild "You did it Sasuke."

Sasuke passes out from exhaustion again.

"Twins again" Said Naruto.

Nurse walks in and say something to tsunade.

"Hm?" Said Naruto.

Tsunade wraps up the baby passes her to Naruto.

Naruto holds her and shes pink "Pink blanket another girl" Said Naruto as he smiles. Tsunade give a happy/sad smile.

"Hm Mom what's wrong?" said Naruto

"It about the first girl" Said Tsunade.

"What's wrong?"

"They were cleaning her up and she stop breathing, They're trying to bring her back but it doesn't look good" Said Tsunade.

"What" Said Naruto while holding her twin sister close to him.

Sasuke was still out.

"I'm gonna go and see if i can do anything for her" Said Tsunade.

"Ok.." Said Naruto while he was still holding his new daughter close to him.

Tsunade leaves.

"...Mmm" Said while looking down at his little girl. 'Please be ok' Thought Naruto to him self.

"Mm wah" Cried the baby some.

"Shhh" Naruto rocks her.

"Wah Wah"

"Shhhhh" Naruto was still rocking her.

"Wah Wah"

"Are you hungry?" asked Naruto while still rocking her.

'It's the lights' Thought Sasuke.

"Huh? Sasuke your up?" Naruto said while while still rocking her.

'No but i heard your thoughts of you trying to figure out what to do' Thought Sasuke.

'Oh' thought Naruto and he goes over to the lights switch and turns the lights off. While still holding his daughter.

"Mm" Said the baby and she calms down.

'Thanks Hun I completely forgot about that.' Thought Naruto. He was also holding his baby girl still.

The baby opens her eyes.

"Hm" Said naruto and looks down at the baby he was holding.

Baby looks up and a little scared.

"Hey its ok I'm your Daddy."

She's smiles at him.

"You have a nice smile,my baby girl."

'She knows your voice not your scent' Thought Sasuke.

'Ok' Thought Naruto. Naruto walks over to the bed and sits down on it while holding her.

Sasuke it sleeping.

"..." naruto was still holding her.

The baby falls asleep in his arms.

Naruto smile.

'I wonder how Mom is doing' Thought Naruto to himself.

Sasuke is sleeping and turns over. "Mm"

"Hm?" Still holding The Baby.

* * *

**End Of Chap 2**

**Thanks 2 one of my friends for helping me on this one ^^ I know she will in the other Chaps as well, Anyways plz favorite & Review In the next Chap it will start at in the hospital ok. Just wanted to let you guys know. **


	3. Thank God

**Hey guys heres Chap 3 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Follow Your Dreams **

**Chapter 3**

**Thank God**

* * *

Sasuke was still sleeping and naruto was watching him sleep while holding his daughter close to him.

their daughter was still sleeping.

Naruto was smiling while watching both them sleeping and also worried about his other daughter. Sasuke was still sleeping.

"..."

The baby and them are still sleeping.

"..." Naruto is being quiet, he dosen't want to wake them up.

The baby was sleeping and whimpers some. "Hm" Naruto looks down.

The baby was still sleeping whimpering some.

"I think shes hungry.."

Shes wakes up.

"Hey baby girl, are hungry?" Said Naruto as he was still holding her.

The baby looks at him.

"Hm?" 'This baby needs a name soon, shes looking at me like I am a idiot or something' thought Naruto.

The baby was still looking at him. "Do want a name now?" Asked Naruto. 'Why am I asking that.' Thought Naruto.

His Daughter was looking at him like your a idiot.

'Oh god Sasuke's personality is kicking in' Thought Naruto. with his eyes wide.

The baby was still looking at him.

"I am naming you Chiyoko" Said Naruto.

Chiyoko smiles. Naruto smiles back.

Chiyoko wiggles Naruto holds her not so tight and she won't fall out his arms.

Chiyoko looking at her father still. Naruto kisses her forehead and kisses sasuke forehead as well too. Chiyoko whimpers some.

"Chiyoko are you hungry?" Asked Naruto.

Chiyoko looks at Naruto. "Umm Sasuke?" Said Naruto. Sasuke is sleeping.

'I have a feeling she misses her twin' Thought Naruto. Chiyoko grabs her father's finger. "Hm?" Naruto and sees his finger getting hold by her and he smiles.

Chiyoko sucks his finger.

"Aww" Said Naru as he smiles.

His daughter was still sucking on his finger and smiles

1 hour later..

Naruto was still holding Chiyoko.

Chiyoko sucking on his finger again.

'Sasuke please wake up before she bites my finger off of hunger' Thought Naruto to Sasuke.

"I'm up."

"Oh how long have you been up" Said Naruto and Chiyoko still sucking on his finger.

"About 5 mins"

"Oh, can you please save me from your daughter." said Naruto as his finger was still getting suck on.

"Sure" Sasuke sits up. "Mmm"

"Easy Sasuke don't push your self."

"I'm just sore."

"Who won't be after you give birth to twins."

"Yea"

"Now can you please feed the younger twin."

Chiyoko still sucking on his finger.

"Sure"

"Thank - you" Said Naruto. He passes Chiyoko to Sasuke and takes his finger away from her.

"hey little one you give us a good surprise" Sasuke said while looking at you.

Chiyoko giggles.

Naruto gets worried, their other daughter.

Sasuke opens his shirt. Chiyoko looks at her mother.

"Go ahead."

Chiyoko looks at the nipple and bites it.

"Sasuke do you want to know her name?"

"Yea"

"I named her Chiyoko, and I have to say she got your glare down good Sasuke, with out even seeing you do it. She also give me the idiot look too." Said Naruto.

Sasuke smiles.

Naruto gets worried again.

Chiyoko is drinking from her mother still.

"what's wrong naruto?" Said Sasuke while he was still feeding Chiyoko.

"I'm just worried about our other daughter."

"what's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked also worried at the same time.

"The nurse came in here and told Mom She was not breathing, and they were also trying to bring her back to life and My mom went to see if she can do anything. So I have not heard anything over an hour." Said Naruto.

Sasuke eyes widen "W-what?" Said Naruto mate and he was also worried and scared at the same time.

"Yea..." Naruto looks down.

Chiyoko was still drinking.

Sasuke was worried and scared. Naruto goes over and hugs them.

Chiyoko was still drinking.

Sasuke hugs Naru back.

"I hope she ok." Said Naruto.

Chiyoko stops drinking.

"..."

"Gah gogo" Said Chiyoko.

" I'm going to check to see what's going on" Said Naruto.

"Ok..." Said Sasu. Chiyoko hugs her mother and Naruto leaves. Naruto went to the nurse desk.

Sasuke hugs her back gently.

Chiyoko smiles.

Naruto walks to the nurse's desk.

"Hm?" The nurse looked up.

"Hey, I was wonder if their is anything about my first Daughter. Tsunade went to check on her, and I have not heard anything over a hour." Said Naruto.

"Ok let me see what I have on her." Said the Nurse.

"Ok"

The nurse through some papers.

Naruto waits.

"She doing good" Said the Nurse.

"Thank god, thanks for telling me"

"your welcome and if u want to see her she's in the icu in room 3" Said the nurse.

"Ok thanks. bye" Said Naruto and goes back to Sasuke.

Naruto walks into the room.

Sasuke looks with Tears in his eyes and chiyoko hugs her mother's arm.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing."

"Sasuke I got some news about our other daughter."

Sasuke is waiting.

"She doing good, if we want to see her she's in the icu in room 3" Said Naruto.

"Thank god."

"Yea."

Chiyoko snuggles into her mother.

Sasuke smiles some.

Naruto goes over and hugs sasu.

Sasuke hugs back.

"Hun we can see her after you feel better ok."

"Ok"

Naruto sits on the bed.

"Hun are you tired?"

"Yeah" Sasu said and he yawns.

"Then get some sleep and do you want me to put Chiyoko in her crib next to the bed?"

"Yea" Said Sasuke. Naruto takes her out of his arms and puts her in the crib.

Sasuke falls asleep and naruto lays down on the other bed.

Sasuke shiver while he is sleeping.

Naruto saw that and goes over to sasu and lays down next to him and hugs him.

Sasuke is sleeping and Naruto falls asleep too.

To somewhere else...

* * *

"Did Dad forget about us again?" Said Sadie.

"Yep" Said Michiko.

Sadie sighs.

Daisuke & Riku fell asleep.

Sadie shakes his head.

"I don't know them" Said Nicole.

"So what should we do?" Said Sadie.

"..." Michiko is being quiet.

"Not sure..." Said Nicole

"..."

"Hm..." Said Michii

"..."

To somewhere else again..

* * *

Sasudie was just being quiet siting in a chair.

"You ok?" Said Ko and he passes him a cup of hot chocolate. Sasudie takes the cup. "No I miss my Family"

"It'll be ok" Said Ko.

"..." Sasudie drink some of his drink.

Ko smiles. "Hm?" Sasudie looks over and still drinking.

"Nothing."

Sasudie drinking and puts the cup down on the table. "Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Ok." Said Sasudie and thought 'Mom you must of had the baby already.' Thought Sasudie.

"It's getting late" Said Ko.

"I know..." Said Sasudie.

"You can sleep in my bed I'll take the couch." Said Ko.

"No...its ok, I'll take the couch...I don't deserve the bed.." Said Sasudie and he walks to the couch and lays down on it.

"Sasudie it's fine take my bed" Said Ko

"...Why are being so nice to me?...You don't even know that well..." Said Sasudie and closes his eyes.

"I may not you that well but what i do know is that your a nice person."

"Well you...think so...I don't have no friends...people call me Demon,Freak and etc. Are you looking at the right person?. To other people just treat like a demon." Said Sasudie and tears go down his eyes.

"I'm your friend."

"..." Sasudie cries.

Ko hugs him and he hugs back and cries still.

Ko was still hugging him. Sasudie hugs him tighter and cries still.

He was still hugging him.

Sasudie falls asleep on him and while crying in sleep.

Ko wipes away his tears away.

Sasudie was still sleeping and tears running down his face.

Ko picks him up.

"Mmm.." Moans Sasudie and still sleeping and tears running down my eyes.

Ko walks to his bedroom while holding him.

Sasudie was still sleeping and tears running down his eyes still.

Ko lays him down on the bed.

Sasudie was kinda sleeping and tears running down his eyes.

Ko cavers him up.

"Mmm"

"Shhh sleep"

"Hn...I...can't sleep..." Said Sasudie and tears running down his eyes.

"You need to sleep."

"..." turn away from ko and closes his eyes.

"Try to get some rest." Said Ko and then he leaves the room.

"..." Sasudie looks out the window.

Ko grabs a blank and a pillow out of the hallway closet.

Sasudie cries in the other room.

Ko lays on the couch.

'I hate my life.' Thought Sasudie

Ko falls asleep.

3 hours later.

Sasudie was still looking out the window.

"I...can't...sleep.."

Ko is sleeping still.

Sasudie sits up on the bed. "..."

Ko is sleeping still in the living room.

Sasudie gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Ko is sleeping still.

Sasudie closes the door and turns on the bath tub water to warm. then takes his clothes off to get in the tub and sits in it.

Ko is sleeping. Sasudie feels so warm and falls asleep in the bath tub.

"Mmm" Ko wakes up.

Sasudie was sleeping in the warm water in the bath tub.

"Sasudie?" Ko said as he looks into the bedroom. Sasudie was in the bathroom tub sleeping like a baby. "Sasudie?" Said Ko and he looks into the bathroom.

Sasudie was sleeping in the warm water in the bathtub. "Sasudie" Said Ko and shakes him some. "Mmmmmm" Moans out Sasudie.

"Sasudie"

He opens his eyes and sees Ko "Ahh"

"Sorry." Said Ko who looks away and blushes.

* * *

**End Of Chap 3**

**I hope like it,plz review and favorites plz :) **


	4. Getting To Know Each Other More

**Hey guys heres Chap 4 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Follow Your Dreams **

**Chapter 4**

**Getting To Know Each Other More**

* * *

"Its ok and What are you doing in here?" Said Sasudie as he blushed.

"I was worried about you" Said Ko.

"Oh..."

"Yea"

"..."

Ko is still looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Said Ko and while he was still looking away.

"Is it because I am naked? hm?"

"Um yea" Still looking away.

Sasudie got out of the bathtub and gets dried and gets dressed. Ko was waiting for the ok to turn around.

"You can turn around now." Said Sasudie.

Ko turns around.

"..."

"Umm i guess we both should get some sleep" Said Ko While looking at Sasudie.

"Ok..."

"So umm good night"

"Night..."

Ko goes back out to the couch.

Sasudie lays down on the bed. "..."

Ko lays down and falls asleep.

"..." Sasudie falls asleep.

-11:00 Am-

Ko is cooking lunch.

"..." Sasudie is looking out the window. Ko was still cooking lunch.

Sasudie gets up and goes to his backpack to get out a bottle of blood and drinks it.

Ko was still cooking.

Sasudie stops drinking blood.

'I want to write a latter to my parents but I can't, Damn elders.' thought Sasudie.

"Lunch is ready." Said Ko.

Sasudie puts the cap on his bottle and puts it in his backpack. "Ok."

Ko passes him a plate full of food.

Sasudie takes it "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Sasudie sits the plate on the table. 'I will eat some of it.' Thought Sasudie. He sits down at the table.

"..." Ko is eating

Sasudie starts to eat.

"..." Ko is still eating.

Sasudie looks up at Ko, stops eating "You ok?"

"Yea." Ko said while he was still eating.

"Ok..."

Ko was still eating.

"..."

Ko is still eating.

Sasudie pushes away his food.

Ko was still eating.

"..."

"..."

"Ok what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"To me it doesn't look like nothing."

"What do u mean?"

"Your being to quiet, I have a feeling their is something on your mind"

" There is but you don't need to worry about it"

"Ok..."

"It's nothing really and i don't want to trouble you with my problems"

"Ok..but sometime it is good to talk about it. But ok."

Ko washes the dishes and thinks about what Sasudie said.

"..." Sasudie gets up and walks to the couch and sits down.

"..." washing dishes.

Sasudie gets out his a book and study spells. "..." Ko dries the dishes.

Sasudie is still reading his book.

Ko puts the dishes away.

"..." Sasudie was still studying.

"..."

Sasudie puts away his book of spells.

Ko leans over the counter.

"..." Just being quiet right now.

Ko is still leaning over the counter.

Sasudie takes his cellphone and textes his mother.

"..." Ko was leaning over the counter with his head in his hands.

Sasudie looks over to Ko "Hey you ok?"

"Huh? oh um yea."

"ummm ok...you don't sound like it"

"I know."

"Ok."

"I'm gonna take a shower"

"Ok.." Sasudie said and then he looks at his cellphone.

Ko walks to the bathroom.

Sasudie lays down on the couch.

Ko turns the water on.

Sasudie turns on the tv, So he don't hear the water going and thinks naughty thoughts about Ko.

Ko gets undressed.

Sasudie is still watching tv and still thinking about naughty thoughts about Ko.

Ko steps in the warm water.

Sasudie was still thinking some thoughts while watching tv.

Ko sarts washing his self.

'Wait wait Why am I thinking about him like that?' thought Sasudie while he blushes.

Ko was still watching himself.

15 mins later..

Sasudie was reading a book.

Ko comes out to the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Sasudie was still reading.

Ko goes to the closet.

"Hm?" Sasudie was still reading his book.

Ko opens the closet and bends over to pick up a bag.

Sasudie peeks over the book to check out his ass. 'He has a nice ass. Wait what did I just say!' Thought Sasudie and brings book up some more to hide his face and blushes.

Ko grabs the bag and walks back to the bathroom.

"..." Sasudie goes back to reading his book.

_**Thump**_

"Huh? what was that?" Said Sasudie.

On the floor with his feet up on the side of the tub and the towel side up to his waist a little bit. "Ow.."

Sasudie goes to where the thump sound come from and goes into the bathroom and sees Ko like that. He turns his head away and blushes. "Ko are you ok?"

"Yea" Said Ko and he sits on the floor "I just slipped on a bar of soap and banged my head on the counter"

"Let me check your head." Said Sasudie and still looking away.

"Ok" gets up and sits on the toilet with the cover down.

Sasudie goes over to ko sees blood on his head and uses a healing spell on it and it heals.

"Well?"

"Your fine now I just use a healing spell on your wound and it already healed." Said Sasudie.

"Ok"

"Wait your not freak out that I am awizard?"

"No I'm a dog demon" Said Ko.

"Oh cute. but I'm not only Wizard, But I am part something else but I don't want to scare you to death with that one. If I told you, I think you will just tell me to get out of the house." Said Sasudie.

"Try me."

"Ok if you say so...I'm also part vampire..." Said Sasudie and he looks away.

"Really?"

"Yea..."

"Cool and how because i thought the vampire race was no longer around" Said Ko.

"Oh, It only runs into Uchiha blood line. My Mother is full vampire and my Father is a wizard. Now my Dad is part vampire as well." Said Sasudie.

"Cool"

"You think that's cool? Anyways I never heard of a dog demon" Said Sasudie.

"That's because most dog demon don't live in villages." Said Ko.

"Oh ok."

"Hey sasudie after i get done rinsing the blood out of my hair how we go out to and have a few drinks?" Said Ko

"Ok"

"Ok"

"I going out of the bathroom so can do what you are going to do ok." Said Sasudie and he leaves the bathroom.

Ko gets up and goes to the shower.

"..." Sasudie sits down on the couch.

Ko rinses the blood out of his hair.

Sasudie watches some t.v.

Ko gets dressed.

"..." Drinks some of his blood out of the bottle.

Ko walks to the living room.

Sasudie was drinking some of his blood out of the bottle.

"You ready?"

Sasudie drinking his blood and puts the cup on it "Yea."

* * *

-At the bar-

"..." Sasudie being quiet.

"So what can I get you boys?" Said Barmaid.

"Ummm something with blood in it for me please" Said Sasudie 'If my Mom knew I was in here he kill me and Auntie.' Thought Sasudie.

"I'll have a vodka with coke" Said Ko.

Sasudie looks at Ko 'Your going get blast on that Ko' Thought Sasudie.

"ok one vodka with coke and one bloody mary with blood in it coming right up" Said Barmaid.

Ko smiles and Sasudie gives a small smile back. "..."

Barmaid passes them their drinks. "Ok boy here you go"

Sasudie takes his drink. "Thanks..." Said Sasudie.

"Thanks." Said Ko and he drinks some of his drink.

Sasudie drinks some of his drink.

" Your welcome if you need anything else just holler" Said Barmaid.

Ko was still drinking.

Sasudie drinks some more of it and puts it down on the table.

Ko puts his drink down.

"..."

"You ok?"

"Yea, just not use to bars." Said Sasudie.

"Try to relax" Said Ko.

"Ok."

Ko drinks the rest of his drink and some with Sasudie.

" I'm gonna have a another drink how about you?" Said/Asked Ko.

"Ummm one is good enough for me." Said Sasudie.

"You sure?"

"Yes I am sure" Said Sasudie.

"Ok, Jose Cuervo" Said Ko

"Coming up" Said Barmaid.

'He's going to blast himself ' Thought Sasudie.

"Here you go" Said The Barmaid.

"..." Sasudie leans back in the chair and you relaxes.

radio:

I walked in and the band just started. The singer couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. Was on a mission to drown her memory but I thought no way with all this ruckus But after one round with Jose Cuervo I caught my boots tapping 'long with the beat And after two rounds with Jose Cuervo That band was sounding pretty darn good to me Then some stranger asked me to dance And I reveled to her my two left feet Said "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you asked, But tonight's about me and an old memory Then after three rounds with Jose Cuervo I let her lead me out on the floor And after four rounds with Jose Cuervo I was showing off moves never seen before Well, around five or round six I forgot what I came to forget After Round seven, Or was it eight? I bought a round for the whole dang place And after nine rounds with Jose Cuervo They were counting me out and I was about to give in Then after ten rounds with Jose Cuervo I lost count and started counting again One round with Jose Cuervo I went two rounds with Jose Cuervo Three rounds with Jose Cuervo...

* * *

**End Of Chap 4**

**I hope like it,plz review and favorites plz :) **


	5. Ko Gets Drunk

**Hey guys heres Chap 5 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Follow Your Dreams **

**Chapter 5**

**Ko Gets Drunk**

* * *

"Thanks" Said Ko and He drinks it.

"..." Sasudie just being quiet.

Ko was just drinking.

"..."

Ko was still drinking.

"Ummm...so...how old are you?"

Ko puts his drink down.

"..."

"16."

"Oh, you do know that you are under age right? Not trying to be mean or anything." Said Sasudie.

"Not here i'm not under age."

"Ok, I'm 4 years older then you are." Said Sasudie.

"The age for drinking here is 14 and ever since i turned 14 I've been going here 3 or 4 times a week and really?" Said Ko.

"Oh, just don't get to drunk now ok. and yea I am." Said Sasudie.

Ko drinks again.

"..."

Ko is still drinking.

Sasudie checks his text massages on his phone.

Sasudie's Massage From: Kin

Sasudie reads it.

20 mins later...

Ko finishes his 10th drink.

"Ko I think you should stop drinking now." Said Sasudie.

"Why" He hic-up

"Because your drunk Ko."

"No I'm" Hic-up "Not" Said Ko.

"Yes you are and I think we should go back to your house now."

"I'm" Hic-up "Fine" Hic-up

"No your not fine Ko."

Ko hic-up

"Ko can we please go now"

"Ok" Hic-up

"Thanks"

-back at ko's place-

Sasudie helps him to lay down on the bed.

"Mmm" Ko moans and pulls you onto the bed and smiles.

Sasudie eyes widen and goes onto the bed.

Ko hic-up. "Why did you pulled me onto the bed?" Asked Sasudie.

Ko hic-ups again and just smiles.

"Hm?"

Ko hic-ups

"Ko I think you should gets some rest" Said Sasudie and he gets up.

"Where are you" hic-up "Going sweetie?" hic-ups.

"Going to sleep on the couch" Said Sasudie and blushes. 'Why did he call me sweetie?' Thought Sasudie.

"No stay" hic-up "Here" Ko said and pulls him back on the bed.

"Ok." Sasudie said and he kicks his shoes off and lays down on the bed.

Ko hic-ups and passes out from being drunk.

Sasudie closes his eyes. 'I had a feeling he would.' Thought Sasudie and he fell asleep.

-next day-

Sasudie was sleeping.

Ko runs to the bathroom.

"Hm?" moans Sasudie and he wakes up some.

Ko throws up in the toilet.

Sasudie heard it. "Ko are you ok?"

Ko was still throwing up.

Sasudie got up and goes to him and rubs his back. Ko was still throwing up and Sasudie was rubbing his back.

"Hm?"

"Ko are you ok? You should of not drink that much." Said Sasudie and he stops rubbing his back.

"Yea mm" Said Ko.

Sasudie goes into older brother mode "Ko I think you should cut back on the drinking some." Said Sasudie.

"I hate hangovers."

"Ko do you remember how much you drink?" Said Sasudie.

"No"

"You drink 10 drinks, at the bar last night. I was worried about you when try to walk home, You fell 20 to 30 times on the way back home. You need to cut back on the drinking its not good for your health." Said Sasudie.

"Oh"

"Yea so please cut back on the drinking some."

"Ok"

"Thank you and your fine on 3 to 4 drinks. You was not looking drunk ok." Said Sasudie.

"Ok"

"I have a question."

"What is it?" Said Ko.

"Do you remember calling me sweetie last night?" Asked Sasudie.

"No"

"Well you did last night."

"Oh sorry"

"It's ok."

"Mm" moans out Ko.

"You ok?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea."

"Ko I think you should get clean up. you have throw up on you. " Said Sasudie as he looks at Ko.

"I know"

"Ok"

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ok" said Sasudie and leaves the room.

Ko turns on the water.

Sasudie goes and lays down on the bed.

Ko gets dressed.

Sasudie is resting his eyes.

Ko goes into the water.

Sasudie is still resting his eyes and thinks about his family.

Ko starts washing his self.

Tears are running down his eyes.

Ko was washing himself. Sasudie was thinking about his family still and cries.

Ko was in the bathroom still.

'I guess Mom,never got my text massage' Thought Sasudie.

-to sasunaru-

"..." Naruto being quiet.

"Naruto where's my cellphone?" Asked Sasuke.

"On the dresser." Said Naruto.

"Thanks" Said the vampire as he grabs it.

"Your welcome" Said Naruto as he is taking a shower. Sasuke opens the text massage.

Naruto is still taking a shower.

Sasuke starts to read the text massage.

Sasudie's Text:

Hi Mom, I missed you and the rest of the family. I was going to write you guys, But then I remember the elders and the mail checking thing -_- I think they will throw away my letter out. I'm staying with some body who is nice and doesn't care who I am. Anyways what have I missed..?

Sasuke starts to crying.

Naruto gets out of the shower and then he heard his mate crying. "Sasuke are you ok?"

Sasuke passes his mate the phone and crying. Naruto is holding the phone and reading it. "Oh Sasuke" He said and hugs sasuke close and he cries some. "Hun...you have tell him everything that he missed and thank god he found somewhere to stay with and I am going to kill those elders."

"I Know." Said Sasuke he cried. His mate hold him close. "I...didn't know he took his cellphone with him..." Said Naruto and tears going down his eyes.

-To KoxDie-

Sasudie was still laying in the bed.

Ko has a towel around his waist. "You ok?"

"I just missed my Family.., but I will be ok." Said Sasudie. Ko gives him a hug and Sasudie hugs back.

He was still hugging sasudie and he was the same as well.

Ko was still hugging him.

"..."

"Better?"

"Yea thanks." Sasudie and he gives a smile.

"Your welome."

"..."

"Anyways, can get to know each other a bit more?" Said Sasudie.

"Sure."

"Ok."

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Asked Sasudie.

"No."

"Oh ok."

"How about you."

Asked Ko.

"I have a twin witch its a girl, 3 little brothers, 1 little sister and my Mom got pregnant again, so I don't know what it is.." Said Sasudie.

"Wow that's a big family" Said Ko.

"Yea it is." Said Sasudie. "..."

"Ko I know theirs something wrong."

"It's nothing."

"Ok, but I am still worried about you." Said Sasudie. Ko bites his lip and thinking about telling him.

"Hm?"

"Nothing"

"Ok..." then Sasudie thoughts 'I know their is something wrong but I don't know what.'

"..."

"Ko I think you should get dressed" Said Sasudie and he gets up and walks to the living room. "..." Goes and gets dressed and Sasudie sits down in the living room.

Ko was still in the bedroom.

Sasudie starts to worried about Ko.

"..."

"Ko are you ok? in their?"

"Yea" Said Ko.

"Ok.." Said Sasudie and he looks at his cellphone.

"..."

Sasudie sees a text massage and reads it.

"..."

"..Junk... mail." Said Sasudie and puts cellphone away and gets up.

His cellphone goes off. "It better not be junk mail..." takes out his cellphone and reads it.

Sasuke's text massage: Hey Son, I'm glad you're ok and you found someone to stay with who is nice. I had the little ones. Yes i said little ones as in twins. We all miss you very much. I hope you're being careful. Your Father is trying to be strong for us and he wants to kill the elders and so do I. I love You my baby boy. So Plz be careful.

love Mom

Sasudie starts to cry and texts Mom back.

Ko comes out of the bedroom. "Sasudie you ok?" He stops crying some. "Yea..I got a text massage from my Mom."

"Is everything ok with your Mom?"

Asked Ko.

Sasudie shows him the text massage from his Mom.

"Oh ok." Said Ko.

"Yea, and I can't believe my Mom had twins again. I just send a text massage back" Said Sasudie and tears going down his face. Ko hugs him and he hugs him back.

Ko was still hugging him. "Thanks..for the hug I needed that." Said Sasudie and stops crying. 'Why am I so attach to him and what this feeling when I am around him.' Thought Sasudie.

"Your welcome" Said Ko and thought 'I can't get too close to him'

"..."

"..."

"Ko are you hungry?"

"Yea."

"So what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know" Said Ko.

"Do you have any meats?"

"Yea."

"Maybe we can have sandwiches or something." Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Ko.

-To NaruSasu-

Sasuke's cellphone goes off.

He taking a nap.

His Cellphone is still going off.

Kichi cries loud because the cellphone scared her. She was also in the same room with her Mother.

Kichi is the older twin of Chiyoko ok.

Sasuke was still sleeping and Naruto comes in and takes care of Kichi.

-to KoxDie-

Sasudie was watching T.V

Ko was laying down in the other room on the bed. Sasudie still is watching t.v.

Ko is laying still laying down in the other room.

Sasudie turned off the t.v and He gets up and goes into the other room. "Ko are you feeling ok."

"Hm?"

"I asked if you are ok."

"Yea"

"Do you need anything?" Asked Sasudie.

"No"

"Ok." Said Sasudie and as he was standing.

Ko closes his eyes.

* * *

**End Of Chap 5**

**I hope like it,plz review and favorites plz :) **


	6. Ko Gets Drunk Again!

**Hey guys heres Chap 6 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Follow Your Dreams **

**Chapter 6**

**Ko Gets Drunk Again**

* * *

1 year later...

Ko was sleeping on the couch still.

Sasudie watches him sleeping and being quiet. Ko is still sleeping on the couch like a baby. Sasudie watches him still.

"Mm" moans Ko while still sleeping.

Sasudie was still watching him quietly.

Ko is still sleeping. Sasudie walks back into the bedroom and lays on the bed and thinks about his family.

Ko is sleeping. Sasudie is looking out the window.

Ko wakes up.

Sasudie was still looking out the window.

-5 hours later-

"..."

Ko hic-ups

"...Do you have the hic-ups again?"

"No" He hic-ups again.

"But it sounds like it." Sasudie said as he crosses his arms.

Ko hic-ups "I'm fine."

Sasudie sees the empty glasses on the table and it was more then when he left the table "Don't tell me your drunk again?" Said Sasudie.

"No" Hic-up "Then how did these empty glasses got here?" Said Sasudie

"I don't." hic-ups "Know"

"Ko Your drunk again, we are going home let's go." Said Sasudie.

"Nooooooooooo" he hic-ups "ooooooo"

"Yes we are." Said Sasudie and he picks up Ko and brings him home.

Ko hic-ups again.

-at home-

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"I only" hic-up "have 3 months" hic-up "to find a mate or " hic-up "my pack is going to make" hic-up "me come back to pack and some bitch"

"Oh so what are you going to do." Said Sasudie.

"I don't know" hic-up Ko.

"Do you like someone?"

Hic-up "I don't know"

"Oh ok."

Ko lays on top of him.

"Hm?"

Ko kisses Sasudie's neck.

"Ko what are you doing?" Said Sasudie as he blushed.

Ko was still kissing neck.

"Mmmm" Said Sasudie as he blushes.

Ko takes off Sasudie's shirt.

"Ko what are you doing?" Said Sasudie as he blushed. Ko licks Sasudie chest. Sasudie pushes him off but not to hard. "Ko what are you doing?"

"..."

"Ko are you going to answer my question?"

"..." He pushes Sasudie down onto the bed. Sasudie eyes go wide.

Ko licks his chest again.

"Mmmmm" Moans out Sasudie.

Ko was still licking his chest. "Mmmm" Moans out Sasudie. 'What has got into to him?' Thought Sasudie.

Ko was still licking his chest.

"Mmmm"

Ko licking his chest still.

Sasudie moans out.

Ko goes to takes off his pants.

"Huh?" Sasudie blushes and he eyes go wide.

Ko unbuttons his pants.

"Ko, why are doing this?"

Ko unzips his pants.

"Ko enough." Sasudie pulls Ko off of him.

"..."

Sasudie pulls him close to his chest.

"..."

Sasudie is still holding him close and falls asleep.

"..."

Sasudie is still holding close and sleeping.

Ko tried to get out of his hold. He holds him close still. Ko still trying to get out of his hold.

"Mmmm Ko stop." Said Sasudie as he was half asleep and still holding him.

Ko was trying to get out of his hold.

"...Still trying to get out?"

"Mmm" Moans Ko and his face is kinda in Sasudie chest.

"You ok?"

"Yea."

"Ok."

Ko poof away.

"Huh?!" Said Sasudie with his eyes wide.

Ko hugs him from behind.

Sasudie gets jumped while being hugged.

"..."

Sasudie snuggles into the hugged.

Ko licks his neck.

Sasudie moans and blushes.

Ko slowly takes off his pants and still licking his neck. Sasudie moans and blushes.

Ko takes takes off Sasudie's boxers and he was still licking his neck. Sasudie eyes go wide and he moans and blushes still.

Ko climbs on top of Sasudie.

"Hm?"

Ko rubs his dick on Sasudie's. "Mmmm" moans Ko. "Mmmmm" Moans out Sasudie and blushes. 'He won't remember this tomorrow.' Thought Sasudie.

Ko was still rubbing his dick on Sasudie's dick "Mmmm mmm" Moans Ko

Sasudie moans out 'Why does this feel good?' He thought.

Ko rubs his dick against his ass.

"Mmm"

Ko shoves Sasudie's dick all the way in his ass. "Ahhhhh mmmm"

Sasudie eyes widen and moans. He was blushing too.

"Mmmmm mmmmm" Moans Ko.

"Mmm" Moans out Sasudie.

"Mmmm mmm" Ko moans still while siting on Sasudie's dick.

"Mm" Moans out Sasudie.

Ko moves a little. "Mmmmmmmmm"

"Mmm" Sasudie holds him so he don't fall off.

Ko was still moving a little. "Mmmmmmm"

Sasudie was still holding him and Moans.

Ko was still moving "Mmmm"

Sasudie helps him move some more.

"Ah mmmmmmmmm" Moans out Ko while he is still moving. Sasudie was helping him to move a little more but fast. Ko moves more "Ah ah mmmmmmmmm" Moans Ko.

Sasudie helps Ko going up and down and he also hit his prostate. "Ahhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Ko moves.

Sasudie still moving him up and down and hitting his prostate.

" Ahhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Arches backwards and let his head fall back. Sasudie still moving him up and down. "Ahhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Moans out Ko.

Sasudie was moving him up and down still. He also pants.

"Ahhhhhh mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm" Ko moans.

Sasudie is moving him up and down. 'Mmm how much more of this can I take?' Thought Sasudie.

"Ahhhhhh mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm"

Sasudie helps him move up and down hard and faster.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Moans out Ko and he cums on Sasudie's chest. Ko tightens around Sasudie member.

"Ahhhh" Moans out Sasudie and he cums inside Ko.

Ko falls on top of him. Sasudie pants and moves him on the other side of the bed.

Ko was out like a light. Sasudie gets up and cleans himself up and gets dressed and goes to the living room and lays down and falls asleep.

Ko was sleeping on the bed and Sasudie was sleeping on the couch. Ko sleeping and shivers.

-the next day-

Sasudie was still sleeping on the couch.

Ko is sleeping in the other room.

Sasudie wakes up, gets up and makes something to eat.

Ko wakes up and runs to the bathroom.

Sasudie still making his food.

Ko throws up. Sasudie heard him and stop what he was doing and ran to the bathroom. Ko was still throwing up.

Sasudie rubs his back. Ko was still throwing up. Sasudie was still rubbing his back. Ko still throwing up. "Ko you ok?"

"Yea."

"Ok"

"Mmm" Moans Ko. Sasudie rubs his back again. "Thanks mmmm" Said Ko.

"Your wlcome."

Ko slowly gets up. "You need help?"

"Yea." Sasudie helps him up.

Ko becomes dizzy. Sasudie holds him up.

"Mmmm"

"You ok?" Asked Sasudie while he was holding him up.

"Yea just dizzy" Said Ko.

"Do you want to lay down?"

"Yea" Said Ko.

"Ok and Ko you got drunk again." Said Sasudie and he picks him up and carrier Ko to his Bed and lays him down on it.

"Oh" Said Ko and he closes his eyes.

"Yea"

"..." Ko eyes are still closed.

"..." goes back into the kitchen.

"..."

6 hours later..

Sasudie texts his Mother.

Ko is sleeping.

"..." Sasudie laying on the couch.

"Mmm" Ko moans in his sleep.

"Huh?" Said Sasudie has he lay on the couch. "Mmm" moans Ko in his sleep again.

-to narusasu-

Chiyoko was crawling over to her mother.

Sasuke was relaxing. "...M...m...ma" Said Chiyoko.

"Hm?" Said Sasuke.

"Ma" Said Said Chiyoko.

"Yes?" Said Sasuke to his cute daughter.

Chiyoko points to a pic of Sasudie. "W...wh...wh...who...t...th...th...tha...tha...that." She Said.

"That's your oldest brother..." Said Sasu as he looks down to the follow.

"Oh..." His daughter said and hugs her mother. Sasuke hugs her back.

Sasuke's cell phone goes off.

"Hm?"

His phone was still ringing.

Sasuke's picks up his cellphone up.

His phone was still ring.

"Hm?" Sasuke sees a text massage.

Sasuke opens it.

Sasudie's Text Massage: Hey Mom, it's Sasudie, I'm so sorry I have not text U over a year now. Sorry the elders d/c my Cell -_- So I got a new one. So this is my new number. So if U want to you can call me or text me you can now. Because they can't see who you are texting or calling now. I got my own phone plan ok, in a different Village.I miss you and everyone else so much.

Love, Your Son.

Sasuke smiles a little.

"Hm?" Said Chiyoko while she made a confuse face.

"Your oldest Brother send us a text massage." Said Sasuke.

Chiyoko makes a cute confuse face and she didn't know what that is.

Sasuke smiles a little.

Naruto come into the room and said "Hm?"

Sasuke passes Naruto the cell phone.

"Hm?" Naruto holds it and reads it. "Oh So that's what happen to his number. Thank god he is ok."

"Yea"

Naruto kisses Sasuke. His mate kisses him back. Chiyoko eyes goes small. "Eww" She said. Sasuke smiles a lttle.

-To KoDie-

Sasudie goes and checks on Ko.

Ko was sleeping and moans still.

Sasudie watches him and worried about him. Ko was sleeping still.

"..."

"Mmm" Moans the sleeping Ko.

Sasudie sits on the bed.

"Mmm" Moans out Ko.

"..." Sasudie watches him sleep.

"Mmm" Moans out Ko.

'I'm worried about him..' Thought Sasudie.

Ko was still sleeping and he turns over "Mmm"

'I better get some sleep' Thought Sasudie and he gets up. "Mmm mm" Moans Ko in his sleep.

Sasudie walks into the living room and lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

"Mmm"

-The next day-

Sasudie is laying on the couch watching tv.

Ko is sleeping in the other room.

"..." Sasudie is watching Tru-Tv.

"Mmm" moans Ko in his sleep.

"hm?" Said Sasudie and still watching tv.

Ko wakes up and runs to the bathroom. Sasudie saw it. "Ko you ok?"

Ko throws up into the toilet. "Ko?" Sasudie runs to him.

Ko was still throwing up. Sasudie got down on his knees and rubs his back. 'What's wrong with him now?' thought Sasudie. Who was worried now.

Ko was still throwing up.

Sasudie was rubbing his back still and worried about him.

* * *

**End Of Chap 6**

**I hope like it,plz review and favorites plz :) **


	7. Sasudie Says What?

**Hey guys heres Chap 7 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Follow Your Dreams **

**Chapter 7**

**Sasudie Says What?**

* * *

Ko was throwing up while Sasudie was rubbing his back. "Mmm" Moans Ko as he griped the toilet. Sasudie was still rubbing his back. "Ko you ok?" "Yea."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea" Said Ko.

"Ok."

Ko become a little dizzy. "Ko do you want to lay back down?" asked Sasudie.

"Yes."

"Ok" Said Sasudie and he picks him up and goes to the bed and lays him down.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Said Sasudie and he sits down on the bed. Ko still a little dizzy.

"Ko do you want something to drink?"

"Sure." Said Ko while laying back.

"What do you want?" Asked Sasudie.

"Kool-aid please." Said Ko.

"Ok" Said Sasudie and he gets up and gets him some in a glass and brings it back.

"Thanks." Ko takes it.

"Your welcome"

Ko drinks some.

Sasudie sits down on the bed.

Ko was still drinking.

Sasudie looks out the window.

Ko gets done drinking his drink.

"..." looking out the window.

"Mmm"

"Ko you ok?"

"My stomach is upset."

"Oh, do you have any medicine for that?" Asked Sasudie.

"I'm not sure."

"Ok." Said Sasudie 'What should I do?' Thought Sasudie.

"Mmm" Moans Ko who does not feeling good.

Sasudie gets up and checks in the bathroom and checks for meds.

"Mmm"

Sasudie looks and doesn't see anything "Ko are you still hang over?"

"Mmmm" Ko turns over on the bed. Sasudie goes back to him. "Ko do you want to go to the hospital?" Asked Sasudie

"No" Said Ko.

"Ok."

"Mmm" Moans out Ko.

Sasudie gets worried.

"I'll be ok" Said as he smiles some.

"Ok." Sasudie smiles back.

Ko's stomach growls.

"I see someone is hungry." Said Sasudie.

Ko blushes. Sasudie giggles "So what do you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine." Said Ko.

"Ok" Said Sasudie and goes and makes him some soup. "Mmm" moans out Ko.

Sasudie then comes back with a bowl of soup. Sasudie passes the soup to him.

"Thanks" Ko said as he took it.

"Your Welcome"

Ko eats his soup slowly.

"..."

Ko was still eating.

Sasudie checks his cellphone.

Ko still eating.

"Is it good?"

"Yea really good" Said Ko.

"That's good" Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles back and then eats again.

'He has a nice smile.' Thought Sasudie.

Ko was still eating.

Sasudie sits on the other side of the bed.

Ko is eating.

Sasudie lays down on the bed.

Ko gets done eating.

"..."

"You ok?" Said Ko.

"Yea"

"Ok"

'...I want to kiss him...but I have to hold my self back.' Thought Sasudie.

"..."

"So do you remember when you got drunk?" Said Sasudie.

"A little but i can't really remember anything after going to the bar" Said Ko.

"Well you got drunk again." Said Sasudie.

"Oh"

"You also told me you have to find a mate in 3 months." Said Sasudie.

"..."

"...I guess you didn't want me to know that...I will leave if you want me too..." Said Sasudie 'I don't want to tell him he jump me that night when he was drunk...I don't want to reck our friendship.' He thought.

"Don't leave." Said Ko.

"Ok." Said Sasudie.

"Back when you kept asking what was wrong it was about the mate thing and I didn't want you to think the reason why I said that u could stay with me was because of that." Said Ko and he looked down.

"I will never think that." Said Sasudie.

"Really?" Said Ko.

"Yea" Said Sasudie.

"Thank-you" Said Ko and he hugs him and cries.

Sasudie hugs him back. "Your welcome"

Ko was still hugging him and crying still.

Sasudie hugs him tight and said "Sh...I please stop crying I don't like seeing you crying."

Ko is still hugging him and crying "I'm sorry I-i don't know why I'm c-crying."

"Sh.. it's ok." Said Sasudie as he wipes away his tears.

Ko was still hugging him and calms down.

Sasudie holds him.

Ko was still hugging him.

Sasudie still holding him "Feel better now?"

He was still hugging him "Yea"

"That's good."

Ko still hugging him 'He so cute when he is like this.' Thought Sasudie.

Ko was still hugging him.

"So what are you going to do about this mating thing." Asked Sasudie.

Ko was still hugging him. "I don't know."

"Oh, I want to help you. I don't want to see you go away."

Ko was still hugging him. "You don't have to help me."

"I...want to...Because...I...I.."

He was still hugging him "Hm?"

"l...l...love you..., I understand if you

don't back." Said Sasudie as he bushes and turns his head away.

Ko blushes.

"..." Sasudie still blushes and looking away.

"I like you but I'm not sure if I love you can you give me some time to think about it?" Said Ko.

"Sure." Said Sasudie and gets up from the bed and goes to watch tv.

"Sasudie..." Said Ko and looks down.

"..." Sasudie is watching tv.

"..." Ko still looking down.

'...I have a feeling my heart might get broken but I can handle it..' Thought Sasudie as he watch tv.

"..." Ko still looking down.

"..." Sasudie lays down and watches tv.

"..." Ko still looking down.

-4 hours later-

Sasudie was siting on the roof of the house.

Ko was sleeping.

Sasudie sighs and looks up at the sky.

"Mmm" moans Ko in his sleep.

"..."

Ko is still sleeping "Mmm" then he turns over. Sasudie gets up and goes back into the house and sits on the couch.

"..."

"Mmm" Still sleeping and turns over again.

Sasudie looks into the bedroom and seeing him turn in his sleep. 'Ko..I hope you ok...' Thought Sasudie.

Ko moans and turns over again.

"..." Sasudie gets on the floor and lays down on the sleeping bag.

Ko sleeping and whimpers in his sleep and turns over again.

"Huh?" Sasudie gets up some. "Ko are you ok.?" Asked Sasudie and still siting on the sleeping bag.

Ko whimpers and sleeping and turns over again. Sasudie gets up and goes to him. "Ko you ok?"

Ko was still whimpering in his sleep and turns over.

"Ko?"

He was still sleeping and whimpering. Sasudie goes to him and puts a hand on his hand on his shoulder. "Ko? you ok?"

Ko wakes up with his widen. Sasudie takes his hand away "Sorry.."

"It's ok"

"Ok...I just heard you whimpering,are you ok?" Said Sasudie.

"Yea it was just a nightmare" Said Ko.

"Oh, I had a lot of those." Said Sasudie.

"You have?"

"Yes I do, and still have them now...fucking life." Said Sasudie.

Ko eyes widen "Wow."

"...So yea my childhood was bad and teens. Also now they are. Sometimes sad/nightmares or just nightmares. I have them everyday."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of brought it up." Said Ko.

"It's ok"

"Ok"

"..."

"..."

" Ko just remember it just a bad dream. It won't came true ok." Said Sasudie as he looked at him.

"You sure?"

"Yes I am, my nightmares are just memories I have in the past. I'm not sure if I ever going to get a good dream...I never had one. You get nightmares once in a great while." Said Sasudie.

"No I don't. I get them all the time. It's just this one is the worst" Said Ko.

"Oh I didn't know that, sorry to hear that..." Said Sasudie.

"It's ok"

"...Ok..." Said Sasudie as he looks down.

Ko wipes his eyes.

"Hm?" Sasudie looks up.

Ko was still wiping his eyes.

"Ko what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ok..."

"It's just I don't want to have that nightmare again tonight." Said Ko.

"Just think about happy thoughts ok, just don't think about nightmares ok." Said Sasudie.

"I don't really have any"

"Oh. ok I was just trying to help."

Ko eyes went small "I-i didn't mean I-it l-like that I-i...please don't leave." Said Ko and looking at him scared and that he will leave him all alone.

"Ko, I'm not going to leave you ok and huh?" Said Sasudie.

"Your not?"

"Yes I am not."

"Thank-you." Said Ko as he thought to try not to hug Sasudie.

"Your welcome." Said Sasudie as he was still standing. "..."

"Well I am going to get the sleeping bag and lay it on the floor in here" Said Sasudie and he starts to walk to the door.

"No!"

Sasudie stops "Hm?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"Oh..its ok."

"Sleep on the bed with me." Said Ko.

"...Are you sure about that..." Said Sasudie. "Yes" He said. Sasudie lays on the other side of the bed fair away from Ko. Ko yawns. "..." Sasudie just laying their.

Ko cover us up.

"..."

"..."

"Thanks..."

"Y-your welcome" Stutter Ko.

"..." Sasudie looks out the window.

"We should get some sleep."

"Ok..."

Ko falls asleep.

Sasudie falls asleep as well.

Ko was still sleeping.

-The next day-

"..."

Ko is sleeping.

"..." Sasudie sits up on the bed and looks at Ko. 'He's so cute.' Thought Sasudie.

Ko is still sleeping.

"..." Sasudie gets up.

Ko sleeping and clings on to his arm.

Sasudie looks down and he sits on the bed.

Ko was sleeping and still clinging to his arm.

"..."

Ko is still sleeping and holding Sasudie's arm.

"..."

Ko is still sleeping and holding Sasudie's arm.

-3 hours later-

"..." Sasudie looking out the window. Ko wakes up and yawns.

"Hm?"

"Morning." Said Ko

"Morning..."

"Mmm..." Moans out Ko.

"You ok?"

"Headache" Said Ko.

"But you don't have any meds for that."

"I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" Said Sasudie.

"Yea."

"Ok..."

"..."

Sasudie gets up. "..."

"Do you need anything to eat?"

"No I'm good" Said Ko.

"Ok." Sasudie walks to the kitchen to get his bottle of blood. Ko lays back down.

Sasudie drinks his blood.

"..."

Sasudie stops drinking his blood and holding his bottle. "Is their something on your mind?" "Huh?"

"I asked if you have something on your mind?"

"Oh"

"Yea, so do you?"

* * *

**End Of Chap 7**

**I hope like it,plz review and favorites plz :) **


	8. Ko's Answer

**Hey guys heres Chap 8 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Follow Your Dreams **

**Chapter 8**

**Ko's Answer**

* * *

"Yea, so do you?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea the mate thing."

"Oh.." Said Sasudie.

"Yea."

"..."

"..."

'...I still want to help him..that what my heart says to do...I fell in loves with him...but he still doesn't know if he love me or not. But why do I feel like my heart is going to be broken? Oh that right my life has made me that way.' Thought Sasudie and he sits down on the computer chair.

"..."

Sasudie drinks his bottle of blood.

"..."

Sasudie is still drinking his bottle of blood. "..."

".."

Sasudie gets done with his blood.

"..."

'Ko being quiet...' thought Sasudie.

"..."

Sasudie gets up and walks to the door of the room.

"..."

"Good luck, to your thinking..."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome..." Said Sasudie and he left the room.

"..."

Sasudie sits down on the couch. 'Is my Mom going to text me back?' He thought.

The phone rings.

"Huh?"

The phone rings again. Sasudie answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey Son." Said his mother on the other line. "Hi Mom" Said Sasudie and he thought 'I thought he was going to text me.'

"How are you?" Said Sasuke on the other line.

"Soso I guess and you?" Said Sasudie.

"I'm ok but, I wish you were here." Said his mother on the other end of the line.

"I know you do. I can't even get into the village if I try to." Said Sasudie.

"I know..."

"Hey cheer up, I will be back some day." Said Sasudie.

"I'll try my Son." Said Sasuke.

"Ok."

"I hope your being careful."

"I am, I stay in side all the time." Said Sasudie.

"You don't go to the store?" Asked his mother. "I do if I have to." Said Sasudie

"Oh" Said his Mother.

"Yea, I don't go anywhere with Ko. One I think someone is after me and 2 I feel safe at lest with one other person is with me." Said His son.

"Oh ok" Said Sasuke.

"Yea."

"..." Sasu being quiet.

"So how is everyone?" Asked Sasudie.

"They're doing good" Said Sasuke

"That's good"

Ko throws up.

"What was that?" Said Sasuke.

"Ko throwing up again. I don't know what's wrong with him he did that yesterday as well." Said Sasudie to his Mother.

"Give him some Ginger Ale that will help" Said His Mother.

"Ok I will."

Ko throwing up still.

"Umm going to let you go now, love you Mom bye." Said Sasudie.

"I love you too bye" Said Sasuke and Sasudie hangs up. Ko was still throwing up.

Sasudie runs to the bathroom where ko is.

Ko was still throwing up. "Ko..you ok?" Said Sasudie and he rubs his back.

"Yea." Said Ko. "Ko, my Mom said you should drink some Ginger Ale." Said Sasudie.

"Ok."

"Do you need help getting back to the bed?"

"Yea." Sasudie picks him up and carriers him to the bed and lays him down.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome..." Said Sasudie and then he said "So do you want some ginger ale?"

"Yea"

"Ok" Sasudie goes and gets some and brings it back and passes the glass to Ko.

"Thanks" Said Ko and he drinks some.

"Your welcome.."

Ko coughs.

"Ko you ok?"

"Yea it just went down the wrong tube" Said Ko.

"Oh ok." Said Sasudie and sits down on the other side of the bed.

Ko rubs his stomach.

"...Is your stomach hurting?" Asked Sasudie as he notice.

"Yea"

"If it don't stop hurting or if you don't stop throwing up, you are going to the hospital."

"I hate doctors" Said Ko.

"Same with me. But you have to go." Said Sasudie.

"Do I have to?" Said Ko.

"Yes you do, I am worried about you."

"Ok."

"Good. Do you want to go tomorrow or today?" Said Sasudie.

"Tomorrow."

"Ok."

Ko rubs his stomach again.

"..."

"Mmm"

'I hate seeing him like this.' Thought Sasudie. "Mmm" moans out Ko. Sasudie gets up and goes makes green tea and brings a cup of it back. "Ko this will help you"

"What is it?" Asked Ko.

"Its green tea." Said Sasudie and passes him the cup. "Mmm" moans out ko while he holds his stomach with both of his hands.

Sasudie put the cup down on the night stand. "Ko are you ok?"

"Mmm" Moans out Ko. Sasudie gets on the bed and holds him. Ko clings to him. Sasudie holds him tight.

"Mmm" Moans ko and still cling to him.

"Shh..its going to be ok." Said Sasudie as he holds him.

"Mmm mmm" Moans out Ko and he was still clinging onto Sasudie. "Ko do you want me to take you now?" Still holding him close. "No" He said and still clinging onto him. "Ok" Still holding him.

Ko still clinging on to him.

Sasudie was still holding him tight. "..."

"Mmm" moans out ko and still clinging on to him. "Sorry am I holding you to tight?" Still holding him.

"No your not" Said Ko and he was still clinging to him. "Ok" Said Sasudie and still holding him. Ko is still clinging to him.

"..." Still holding him.

Ko falls asleep. Sasudie is holding him still.

Ko is sleeping and Sasudie fell asleep while holding him in his arms. Ko is sleeping in Sasudie's arms

-11:00 AM-

Sasudie is siting on the bed.

"Mmm" Ko moans in his sleep.

Sasudie gets worried about him. 'You are going to the doctors today.' Thought Sasudie. "Mmm" moans out Ko again. Sasudie moves some of his hair away from Ko's face.

"Mmm"

"..."

Ko is still sleeping.

"Ko?"

Ko still sleeping.

Sasudie gets up.

"Mmmm" Moans Ko in sleep.

Sasudie goes and makes some green tea.

"Mmm mmm" Moans Ko in his sleep again.

Sasudie got done making the green tea and poors some into a cup for Ko. He comes back with it and set it on the nightstand.

"Mmm mmm" Ko is still sleeping.

"Ko, Ko?"

Ko wakes up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea"

"You have to go to the doctors later and I made you some tea, drink it ok." Said Sasudie. "..." Ko drinks some of the tea.

Sasudie sits on the other side of the bed.

"..."

"...Is their something wrong?"

"No."

"Ok."

"..."

"At 1:00 pm we are going to the hospital ok." Said Sasudie.

"I don't want to" Said Ko.

"But you have to, I want you to get better."

"I know you do." Said Ko.

"You said you will go today." Said Sasudie

"..."

Sasudie gets up.

"Mmmmmmmm"

"Ko are you alright?" Asked Sasudie.

"It's my stomach"

"Is it hurting really bad?"

"Yea mmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"Ko we are going now, I don't like seeing you in pain."

"Mmmmmmmmmm" moans out Ko. Sasudie picks him up and takes him to the sand village's hospital.

"Mmmm"

Sasudie still holding him. Runs in the Sand village's gates and right into the hospital.

"Mmm"

Sasudie still holding him and goes up to the nurse's desk. "Yes?" Said The Nurse.

"Ko stomach is hurting very bad" Said Sasudie while holding him in his arms.

"Follow me." Said the nurse.

Sasudie follow her while holding Ko.

"Right in here." Said the nurse.

"Ok" Sasudie goes into the room and lays Ko down on the bed. "Mmmm"

"Sorry." Said Sasudie. "It's ok" Said Ko who was laying on the bed now.

"Ok." Said Sasudie.

"Mmm" moans out Ko.

"Your going to be ok"

"Mmm"

Sasudie sits down next to him.

"Hello" Said the Doctor as he come into the room.

"Hi.."

Ko was still laying on the bed and moaning. "Can you please help him Mr." Said Sasudie

"Genki" Said The Doctor.

"Oh sorry" Said Sasudie.

"I'll do my best" Said the doctor.

"Ok..."

10 minas later...

Sasudie is waiting.

"I have a idea of what it is but I am not sure." Said the Docter Genki.

"Oh." Said Sasudie.

"Bring him back in a month if nothing changes ok?" Said Genki.

"Oh ok."

"..."

"Ko are you ready to go home?" Asked Sasudie. "Yes" Said Ko. "Ok, do you want me to carrier you?" Asked Sasudie.

"No thank you" Said Ko.

"Ok"

-At Home-

"..." Sasudie sits on the chair in the kitchen. Ko is laying down on the bed.

Sasudie puts his head on the table.

"..." Ko is still laying on the bed.

'I guess Ko has a lot on his mind...' Thought Sasudie and still has his head on the table.

"..."

Sasudie sighs.

"..."

Sasudie gets up. "Ko I'm going on top of the roof. That's where I be if you need me.." He walks to the door. "Ok" Said Ko.

He goes out the door and jumps on top of the roof.

Ko is laying on the bed still.

"..." Sasudie is looking up at the sky.

"..."

'I feel so useless right now...' Thought Sasudie. Ko turns over in the bed.

'...Should I leave? it feels like Ko

doesn't want me here' Thought Sasudie.

"Sasudie."

"Huh?" Sasudie snap out of his thoughts.

"Umm"

"Hm?" Said Sasudie who is on top of the roof still. "Ummmmm" Said Ko who was playing with the end of his shirt.

"...?" Sasudie watches him from the the roof. Ko jumps on the roof and kisses him.

Sasudie eyes widen and blushes. Ko blushes. "What was that kiss for?" Said Sasudie who was still blushing.

"Ummm" Ko blushes still.

"...?" Sasudie looks at him still blushing.

"I-i love you." Said Ko. "You do?' Sasudie blushes still. "Yea." Said Ko as he blushes.

Sasudie kisses him and Ko kisses him back. "Thanks for returning my feelings." Said Sasudie. "Your welcome"

Sasudie smiles "Do you want to go back inside the house?" "Yea."

"Ok"

* * *

**End Of Chap 8**

**I hope you guys like it :D**

**Plz Review and Favorite. **


	9. Ko Is What!

**Hey guys heres Chap 9 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Follow Your Dreams **

**Chapter 9**

**Ko Is What?!**

* * *

"..." Ko being quiet. Sasudie picks him up and goes into the house.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Said Sasudie and walks into the room and lays him down on his bed. "..."

"Ko is their something wrong?" Asked Sasudie.

"No." Said Ko.

"Ok." Sasudie lays down on the other side of the bed. Ko moves closer to Sasudie. He puts his arms around his lover.

Ko smiles and His lover smiles back and holds him close. "..." Sasudie kisses his cheek. Ko smiles. "So are you feeling a little bit better?" Asked Sasudie. "Yea."

"That's good." Said Sasudie.

"..."

Sasudie still holds him close still.

Ko takes off his shirt. "Hm?"

"Hot" Said Ko. "Oh ok." He answered.

"..."

"Do you want the fan on?"

"Please." Said Ko.

Sasudie stop hugging him and gets up and turns on the fan and lays back down on the bed. "Mmm"

"Feel better Hun?"

"Yea I do." Said His lover.

"That's good."

"..."

Sasudie just laying on his back.

"..."

"Still hot?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea." said Ko.

"Do you want cold water to drink?" Asked Sasudie. "No" Said Ko while he was laying down. "Ok." said Sasudie.

-3 weeks later-

Ko is throwing up in the bathroom and he is rubbing his Lover's back. Ko is still throwing up. 'I'm really worry about you hun..' Thought Sasudie while he was rubbing his back. "Mmm" Moans out Ko while he was griping the toilet bowl. "You ok?" Asked Sasudie as he was rubbing his back.

"Yea." Said Ko.

"Do you want help back into the bed hun?" Asked Sasudie. "Yes please." Said Ko. He pick him up and carriers him to the bed and lays him down. "Mmm" Moans Ko.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." Said Sasudie.

"You didn't" Said Ko. "Oh ok" Said His lover and sits down on the bed. Ko moans. Sasudie moves away some of Ko's bangs away from his face. "Mmm" Moans Ko.

"Stomach hurts again?" "Yea" Said Ko and leans back on the bed. "If it don't stop in 1 more week. We are going back to the doctors,ok?" Said Sasudie.

"Mmm" Moans Ko. Sasudie texts his mother and worried about Ko.

"Mmm" moans out Ko. Sasudie holds him.

Ko moves closer and he holds him close to his chest. Ko moves closer and sasudie holds him still. "Feel a little better?"

"Yea it still hurts but not as much" His lover is still holding him. "Ok"

Ko smiles and Sasudie smiles back.

"..."

-To Sasuke-

Kichi is playing with toys and throws a block at Sasuke but didn't mean too.

"..." Sasuke just being quiet. Sasuke's cellphone rings.

Sasuke ignores his Cell phone. "..."

Michiko walks into the room where her mother is. "Mommy?"

"Yes Michii?" Said Sasuke. "Are you ok?" Said Michiko. Kichi is playing with her toys.

"Yea" Said Sasu. "Ok and Mom your Cell is ringing." Said Michiko.

"Oh"

"Yea" Said Michiko.

"I'll get it" said Sasuke.

"Ok" Said Michiko and she goes to check on Chiyoko. Sasuke opens the cellphone and sees a text massage. Sasuke opens the massage.

Sasudie's Text: _Hey Mom, I miss you guys a lot. I wish I was home and My bf is still feeling sick. Yes I have boyfriend now. Anyways I have a feeling someone is spying on us. I don't know who and I hope it's not that snake. Well I hope you text me soon, Love ya. _

Sasuke smiles a little as he read that.

Kichi cries and stomach starts to growls.

Sasuke picks her up "It's ok little one"

Kichi calms down with some tears in her eyes and stomach still growling.

Sasuke opens his shirt up. Kichi tears are still running down her face. Sasuke brings her to his chest. Kichi looks at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Drink my little one" Said Sasuke. Kichi bites her mother's nipple and drinks. "Mm" Said Sasuke and smiles.

-To DieXKo-

"..."

"Ko are you hungry?" Said his boyfriend Sasudie. "Yea" Said Ko while looking at him. "Ok what do you want?" Asked Sasudie. "I don't know" Said Ko.

"Umm..do you want some soup?" Asked Sasudie. "Sure" Said Ko

"Ok" Sasudie goes makes the soup.

5 mins later...

Sasudie comes back with warm soup and passes it to Ko. "Thanks" said Ko and he eats some. "Your welcome" Said Sasudie and then he opens up his bottle of blood and drinks it. Ko is still eating and Sasudie was still drinking his blood. Ko is still eating. Sasudie is done drinking his blood.

Ko gets done eating.

"Was the soup good?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea" Said ko. "That's good" Said Sasudie.

Ko smile and he smiles back and kisses him. Ko kisses him back and Sasudie was still kissing him. Ko still kisses him back and Sasudie put tongue in his mouth.

Ko moans, Sasudie moves his tongue around his mouth. Ko moans more.

Sasudie stops and pants.

Ko pants. "Did you like that?" Asked Sasudie. "Yea" Said Ko as he blushes.

"It's cute when you blush."

Ko blushes again and Sasudie giggles.

Ko blushes still. Sasudie lay down on the bed. Ko smiles and Sasudie cuddles with him. Ko moves closer to him and Sasudie kisses his cheek. Ko smiles.

-1 week later...-

Ko throws up. Sasudie rubbing his back again. Ko still throwing up.

"Your going to the doctor." Said Sasudie and still rubbing his back

Ko was still throwing up. Sasudie was still rubbing his back. "No." Said Ko.

"But Ko it has been a mouth and their is no changes in your illness." Said Sasudie.

"I don't want to go back there." Said Ko. "Hun you have to,please for me." Said Sasudie. Ko buries his face into Sasudie chest. "Ko can you please go to the doctors. " Said Sasudie

"Why?" Asked Ko with his face in his lover's chest. "Because the Docter Genki Said So. Please do it for me. I'm worried about you." Said Sasudie and they are still in the bathroom.

"I don't know." His face still in his lover's chest.

"Please Hun, you have to go." Said face was still in his chest.

Sasudie picks him up and holds him.

Ko puts his arms around him.

"Ko you still need to go and no buts about it." Said Sasudie as he was still holding Ko.

Sasudie holds him still. "Ko I'm worried about your heath." "I know but I don't like it there." Said Ko. "I know you don't and can you go there one more time Hun for me?" Said Sasudie as he was holding him.

"Ok." Said Ko

"Good, let's get going then" Said Sasudie and still holding him. "Ok"

Sasudie walks out of the house while holding Ko and walks to the Sand village and it takes about 15 mins to get to the hospital.

"..." Ko was being quiet it and Sasudie walk up to the nurse's desk while holding him.

"Same room as before" said the nurse.

"Ummm ok..thanks" Said Sasudie and he goes into the room he went before and lays Ko down on the bed.

"..." Ko is being quiet still.

"Hun are you ok?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea" Said Ko. "Ok" Said Sasudie as he sit down in a chair next to him. "..."

Sasudie leans back in his chair.

"I see you are back" Said The Doctor.

"Hm.." Said Sasudie.

"Now have there been any changes?" Asked the Doctor.

"No.." Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said the doctor and he write somethings down on his clip bored.

"..." Sasudie is still siting in the chair.

"Has he put on a lot of weight since the last time you were here?" Asked The Doctor.

"He is a lot heavy then normal." Said Sasudie and he back away from Ko.

Because he doesn't want to get hit.

"..." ko is being quiet.

The Doctor writes somethings down.

"..." 'I hope ko is not mad at me..' Thought Sasudie.

"Is there anything else you've notice?" Asked the Doctor Genki

"Sometimes he is in different moods." Said Sasudie.

"Anything else?" Asked the doctor.

"Not that I know of." Said Sasudie.

The Doctor writes somethings down again.

"..." Sasudie being quiet.

"Well from what I can tell" Said Doctor Genki.

"Hm?"

"Is that your friend here is pregnant" Said the Doctor.

"What?" Said Sasudie. 'Oh god...I think he is confuse as hell now.' Thought Sasudie

"W-what?" Stutter Ko.

"A month Pregnant actually." Said The Doctor.

"Huh?" Said Sasudie 'Uh-oh what am I going to tell Ko?' Thought Sasudie.

"You heard me" Said The doctor and he leaves

"Ko...their is something else that happen when you where drunk that night." Said Sasudie 'I have feeling he going to brake up with me...' thought Sasudie.

"...?"

"Ko you...jump me that night...I try everything I can to stop you with out hurting you..I'm sorry..I understand if you want me to go..away" said Sasudie and he gets up and turns to walk to the door.

"Stay." Said Ko.

Sasudie stops moving to the door.

"Please d-don't leave me p-please" Said Ko.

"Ok I won't, I just thought you want me to...after what I done to you.." Said Sasudie.

"Can we go home, I don't like it here." Said Ko. "Ok" Said Sasudie as he turn around.

-At home-

Sasudie is laying on the bed studying his spells in his Wizard book. Ko curls up next to his lover. Sasudie stops reading for a mins. "You ok Hun?"

"Yea" Said Ko. "Your not mad at me on what happen?" Asked Sasudie.

"No I'm not." Said Ko to his lover.

"Oh, I thought you where." Said Sasudie while holding his book.

"..."

"Ko I need to tell you something else." Said Sasudie.

"..?"

"You might be caring twins or more, Because it runs in my family." Said Sasudie. "Oh ok" Said Ko.

"Yea" Said Sasudie.

Ko kisses him and he kisses him back.

Ko smiles and his lover smiles back at him.

Ko yawns. "You tire?" Asked Sasudie

"A little" Said Ko. "Then sleep hun."

Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Ko and he curls up next to Sasudie and falls asleep and Sasudie watches him. Ko was still sleeping and Sasudie fell asleep.

Ko is still sleeping.

-2 weeks later-

Ko is still sleeping.

Sasudie is sating out in the living room and waiting for a text from his Mom and he send one to him about 2 weeks ago.

Ko is still sleeping in the other room.

"..."

Ko is still sleeping. Sasudie got up and makes some stake. Ko is still sleeping in the other room. "..." Sasudie was still cooking.

-5 hours later-

"..." Sasudie drinks his blood. 'Thank god Ko hasn't craved anything gross yet.' Thought Sasudie.

Ko still sleeping and something moves in his stomach. Sasudie is drinking blood.

"Mmmm" Moans Ko in his sleep as he feels movement in his stomach. Then something kick's on the side of his stomach. Ko's lover is still drinking blood. Ko moans in his sleep. Sasudie stops drinking blood "Hm?"

Ko feels another kick but hard.

"Mmmmmmmmm" Moans out Ko in his sleep.

Sasudie goes to him "Hun are you ok?"

Ko wakes up and still feeling kicks in his stomach. Sasudie sits on the bed.

"Mmmm" Moans Ko again.

"Hun what's wrong?" Asked Sasudie.

"My stomach" Said Ko.

"What's wrong?"

Ko feels hard kicks again.

"Mmmmmmm" Moans out Ko.

"Hun tell me what's wrong" Asked Sasudie worried. Ko puts His lover's hand on his stomach. "Hm?" His hand is on Ko's stomach. "Mmmmm" Ko moans out again and His lover feels hard kicks in his lover's stomach. "Oh the baby is kicking." Said Sasudie.

"Mmmmm"

Sasudie rubs his lover's stomach.

"Mmm" Moans Ko. He is still rubbing his lover's stomach. "Feel better?"

"Yea"said Ko and he was still rubbing his stomach "Good" Ko smiles and Sasudie smiles back and still rubbing his lover's stomach.

"..."

Sasudie stops and kisses him.

His Lover kisses him back.

The blue eye vampire smiles at him.

Ko smiles back.

"Ko are you hungry?" Asked Sasudie

"Yea" Said Ko. "What do you want to eat?" Said Sasudie and then he thought

'I hope it not a gross craving'

"Cereal" Said his lover while he set up on the bed. "Ok and do want anything else with it?" Asked Sasudie.

"Orange Juice" Said Ko.

"Ok." Said Sasudie and he goes and gets it.

5 mins later he comes back and passes him his meal. "Thanks" Said Ko.

"Your welcome Hun" Said Sasudie.

* * *

**End Of** **chap 9**

**I hope U like it :)**

**Plz Review and Favorite. **


	10. New Home & What!

**Hey guys heres Chap 10 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Follow Your Dreams **

**Chapter 10**

**New Home & What?!**

* * *

-3 weeks later-

"Mmm" Moans out Ko while laying on the couch. He was also 2 months pregnant now. "Hun you ok?" Asked Sasudie while he was in the Kitchen and it was connected to the living room. "Yea" Said Ko while laying on the couch. "Ok, Oh what are you going to tell your pack when they get here next month?" Asked Sasudie.

"I'm not sure." Said Ko.

"Oh ok, I think they will figure it out" Said Sasudie. "I hope so." Ko said as he sit up on the couch. Sasudie went over to the couch and sit down. Ko moves closer to him. Sasudie cuddles with him." So how are you feeling?"

"Good the little one is asleep." Said Ko.

"That's good." Said His lover.

"Yea." Said Ko. Sasudie kisses his cheek.

Ko smiles. "Ummm...I have a question." Said Sasudie. "Yea?"

"Where are we going to put the little one after he or she is born?, This is only a one bedroom house." Said Sasudie.

"I have more then one house." Said Ko.

"Oh ok. I didn't know that." Said his lover.

"I know." Said Ko. Sasudie drinks his bottle of blood.

"..." Is being quiet.

Sasudie stops drinking after a few mins. "So what do you want to do?" Asked Sasudie. "I need to go to the store" Said Ko. "Oh ok and do you need help up?" Said Sasudie.

"A little" Said Ko.

"Ok do you want to get up now?" Said The part Vampire. "Yea" Said The pregnant dog demon. His lover gets up and helps him to his feet. "Thanks" Said Ko. "Your welcome Hun"

"Are you coming to the store with me or do you want to stay home?" Said Ko.

"I will go and plus I need to get hair ties." Said Sasudie. His hair is past his shoulders a little. "Ok" Said Ko.

"Should we head out now?" Asked Sasudie. "Yea but we won't be coming back here we'll be go to the other house." Said Ko.

"Ok" Said Sasudie and goes get his spells book and backpack.

"Do you have everything you need?" Asked Ko. "Yea I do." Said Sasudie as his book of spells in his backpack and puts it on his backpack on his back and put his wand in a pocket thing that's a tach to his belt.

"Ok" Said Ko.

"What about you?"Asked Sasudie to his boyfriend.

"I'm good"

"Ok"

-At the other house-

"..."

Ko walks in the house and Sasudie follows him.

"This house has 20 bedrooms." Said Ko.

"Wow" Said Sasudie eyes went small.

"Yea." Said Ko.

"So where is our bedroom?" Asked Sasudie.

"Up here" Said Ko as he walks up the stairs and Sasudie follows him.

"Mmmm" Moans Ko.

"Hun you ok?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea the little one woke up" Said Ko.

"Oh ok, Hun" Said Sasudie.

"Mmm" Moans Ko.

"Hun I think you should lay down for awhile, you have done a lot today"

Said Sasudie.

"But the groceries still need to be put away" Said Ko. "I'll put them away ok." Said Sasuie.

"Ok but let me show you our room" Said Ko. "Alright" Said His lover.

Ko walks into the left side of the stairs and walks into the bedroom. Sasudie follows him. "It's a lot bigger then the last one" Said His pregnant lover. "I see that." Said Sasudie as he looks around the room.

Ko sits on the bed "Mmm"

Sasudie puts his stuff in the closet.

Ko smiles. Sasudie shuts the door and turns to his lover and smiles back. "I going to put the food away now."

"Ok" Then he lays down.

Sasudie goes to put away the food and stuff.

15 mins later..

Sasudie goes up the stairs and goes to his and Ko's room.

Ko is sleeping and Sasudie walks over to the bed and lays down on it.

Ko is still sleeping moves cover to his lover. Sasudie smiles and wraps his arms around him. Ko sleeping still and Sasudie falls asleep.

-1 week later-

Ko is cooking.

Sasudie looking out the window in the living room. He is still cooking. "..." Sasudie being quiet.

"You ok?" Asked Ko who still cooking.

"Yea...I just wondering what my family is doing right now..." Said Sasudie.

"Oh."

"It feels so wired I haven't seen them over a year now." said Sasudie.

"Oh well maybe they could come and visit?" Said Ko.

"That will be good, I know the Leaf village is not that far away from here and I know they went pass this house a lot." Said Sasudie.

"Ok"

"When I tell my Mom where I am right now, he is going to be here in a heart beat." Said Sasudie.

Ko smiles and Sasudie smiles back. "But that's when you want them over."

"Ok" Said Ko then he slips some and grabs the counter"

Sasudie runs to his lover and holds him.

"Thanks." Said Ko. "Your welcome and you need to be more careful ok." Said his boyfriend.

"I know." Said his boyfriend.

"Ok" Said Sasudie as he is still holding his lover.

"Mmm" Moans out Ko.

"Baby Kicking?" Asked Sasudie while he was holding Ko.

"Yea." Said Ko.

His lover rubs his stomach.

Ko smiles and His lover is still rubbing his belly.

" I need to get the eggs off the stove and turn it off" Said Ko.

"Ok" Said Sasudie and he stops what he was doing.

Ko turn the stove off and puts the eggs on two plates. Sasudie gets the juice out.

Ko gets a little dizzy.

"Hun you ok?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea." Said Ko.

"Oh ok." He Said and he poor the juice into 2 glasses and sets them on the table.

Ko puts the plates on the table.

Sasudie sits down at the table.

Ko still feels a little dizzy.

"Hun do you need help siting down?" Asked Sasudie.

"I'll be ok" Said Ko and he sits down on a chair. "Ok." said Sasudie.

"..."

Sasudie puts some animal blood on his eggs. "..."

Sasudie looks up at him.

"Hun are you going to eat?"

"Yea." said Ko.

"Ok." Said Sasudie and drinks some of his juice.

Ko eats some of his food.

Sasudie stops drinking starts to eat his eggs.

"..."

'Why is Ko being quiet?' Thought Sasudie.

"..."

"Ko why are you being so quiet and btw the eggs are good." Said Sasudie.

"No reason and thanks." Said Ko.

"Ok and your welcome" said Sasudie.

The baby moves around and kicks the side of his stomach. "Mmmmm" Moans out Ko.

Then there was another hard kick in his stomach.

"Hm?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" moans out Ko.

"Hun I think the baby is trying to tell you to eat." Said Sasudie. The baby is still kicking him hard on the side of his mother's stomach. "Yea Mmmmmmmmm" Moans out Ko. The baby was still doing it.

"I think you should eat Ko." Said Sasudie.

"I will mmmmmmm" Moans out Ko

The baby was still kicking him hard.

"Ok"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm" moans Ko.

-3 hours later-

Sasudie is siting on the couch and Ko was laying in the bed in their room.

"..." Sasudie looks out the window. "..." Ko is being quiet.

Sasudie gets up and goes to the bedroom.

"..."

Sasudie goes over to him and kisses him.

Ko kisses him back. Sasudie smiles and lays down next to him. Ko smiles back.

Sasudie puts his arms around him.

Ko is smiling. "Are you feeling better then 3 hours ago?" Asked Sasudie while his arms are around him. "A lot better" Said Ko.

"That's good." Said Sasudie.

"Yea." Said Ko.

Sasudie kisses his neck.

"Mmm" moans out Ko and he smiles.

Sasudie is still kissing his neck.

Ko smiles and then His lover stops and kisses his lips. Ko kisses him back and Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles back.

"..."

"..."

-To NaruSasu-

"..."

"Hey Sasu." Said Naruto.

"Hey." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke have you took your meds today?" Asked Naruto. "Hn." Said sasuke. Naruto goes to him and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back.

Naruto sits down on the bed.

"..."

"Sasuke you need to try to cheer up for the little ones and I know our other children are out to the forest that is outside the village and looking for him and I don't know if Mom said it was ok. I try to stop them." Said Naruto.

"_They're what!?_" Said Sasuke.

"They are outside the village looking for Sasudie" Said Naruto.

"Get them back here now" Said Sasuke.

"I will try to and I don't think I can get out of the village. Stupid elders I wish they never broke our family apart." Said Naruto.

"You can but I can't and you know why."

Said Sasuke.

"You have to look after the little ones and fed them." Said Naruto.

"That and the elders." Said Sasuke.

"I know, they will think that you are looking for our son. thank god they have not check out our first twin girl, because she has the curse mark too." Said Naruto.

"They aren't taking a another one of my kids and if they send anbu i'll kill every one of them" Said Sasuke.

"I know you will and that's why Kichi stop breathing because that was coming on her arm. Same thing with Sasudie when he was getting his curse mark when he was born." Said Naruto.

"Yea" said Sasuke.

"Well I'm going to look for them and Sasuke text Sasudie tell him to keep an eye out for them ok." Said Naruto.

"Ok." Said Sasuke.

Naruto leaves.

Sasuke text Sasudie.

-To Sasudie-

Ko is sleeping.

Sasudie watches him sleep.

"Mmm" Ko moans in his sleep.

Sasudie looks out the window.

His lover is still sleeping.

Sasudie gets up and goes into the kitchen.

Sasudie's phone goes off. "Hm." Sasudie takes his phone and opens it up and sees a text massage. Sasudie reads the text massage.

Sasuke's Text: _Your brothers and sister have left the village to look for u so plz keep a eye out for them._

"What" Said Sasudie with wide eyes and he texts back.

Then he goes and outside and sits on the porch.

Ko is sleeping in the house still.

Sasudie looks around.

Ko moans in his sleep.

"..." 'I hope they are ok' thought Sasudie.

Ko wakes up. Sasudie is worried. 'Please let them be ok' Thought Sasudie.

Ko gets up and looks out the window and then he opens it. "What's wrong Hun?" Asked Ko.

Sasudie gets jumped.

"Sorry."

"Oh its ok..." Said Sasudie.

"So what's wrong hun?" Asked Ko.

"My...Brothers & Sisters left the village and they are looking for me. I got the text from my Mom" Said Sasudie.

"Oh"

"Yea and my Mom told me to keep an eye out for them." Said Sasudie

"Ok." Said Ko.

"..."

"..."

"So are you feeling ok Hun?" Asked Sasudie

"A little dizzy but good." Said Ko.

"Dizzy spells are not good. Ko do want to sit out here with me?" Asked Sasudie.

"Sure." Said Ko.

"Ok" Said Sasudie.

Ko walks to the porch.

Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles back.

"Hun do you need help to sit down?" asked Sasudie. " a little." Said his lover.

"Ok." Sasudie get up and helps him sit down on the outdoor swing love seat.

"Thanks." Said Ko and he leans back.

"Your welcome." Said Sasudie as he sit down next to him.

"..."

"Is their something wrong?" Asked Sasudie

"No" Said Ko.

"Ok" Said Sasudie and he puts his one arm around Ko.

Ko cuddles into him.

Sasudie smiles.

* * *

**End Of Chap 10**

**I hope you guys liked it :)**


	11. Brothers & Sisters Back Together

**Hey guys heres Chap 11 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Follow Your Dreams **

**Chapter 11**

**Brothers & Sisters Back Together**

* * *

Ko smiles back and His lover moves his other arm and rubs his stomach.

Ko smiles. Sasudie is still rubbing his stomach. Ko relaxes and his lover is still rubbing his stomach. "Feel better."

"Yea."

"That's good" He is still rubbing his stomach. Ko leans on him and his lover is still rubbing his stomach. 'I hope you ok guys' Thought Sasudie. Ko falls asleep on him.

Sasudie smiles and see a young hair girl with light blue eyes. Michiko looks around.

'Is that my twin?' Thought Sasudie.

"Sasudie?" Said Michiko,

"Michiko." Said Sasudie. Michiko smile and runs to him and hugs her brother. "Sasudie!"

Sasudie gets hugged "Umm Sis. your hugging my boyfriend some."

"Huh?"

"My boyfriend is laying on me some." Said Sasudie. "Oh" Said Michiko.

"Yea and can please stop hugging us so Ko can sit up" Said Sasudie.

Michiko let's go of both of them.

"Thank-you" Said Sasudie.

"Your welcome" Said Michiko

"Ko?" Asked Sasudie.

Ko sleeping. Sasudie gets up some and moves him some and picks him up.

"Michiko you go in the house now ok." Said Sasudie.

"I have to get the rest of our brothers and our Sister." Said Michiko

"Ok and after that get in the house ok" Said Sasudie as he holds his boyfriend.

-15 mins later-

Sasudie siting on the couch and waiting for them.

"Nii-san?" Asked Riku.

"Yea?" Said Sasudie.

Riku smiles and Sasudie smiles back.

"So how are you doing nii-san?" Asked Daisuke. "I'm good and you?" Said Sasudie "Same here" Said Daisuke.

"That's good."

"Nii-san!" Nicole yells and runs to him and hugs and Sasudie hugs her back.

Nicole cries.

"Shh..don't cry." Said Sasudie and he hugs her tight. Nicole is still crying and Saudie is still hugging her tight. "Shhh...shhh..I'm here don't cry."

"I miss you." Said Nicole as she cried.

"I know I miss you too." Said Sasudie and hugs her tight. Sadie smiles. Sasudie is still hugging his Sister.

" I want you to come home" Said Nicole.

"I wish I could, but the elders I can't." Said Sasudie.

"I don't care what the elders say." Said Nicole.

"I know you don't, how about you call Auntie Sasuco to kill the elders?" Said

Sasudie.

"Wait isn't Auntie Sasuco coming home in 3 weeks?" Asked Sadie.

Sasudie is confused.

" Auntie went on a long term mission about 3 days before you left." Said Said Sadie.

"Oh ok"

"What's going on?" Said Ko as he yawns and rubs my eye.

"Well Ko my brothers and Sisters found me" Said Sasudie.

"Oh" Said Ko as he blushes.

"Yea." Said Sasudie.

Ko sits on the couch.

"Did we wake you up?" Asked Sasudie

"No" Said Ko.

"Ok"

" So are they staying the night?" Asked Ko.

"Yea and guys this is Ko" Said Sasudie.

"Hi I'm Sadie"

"Hi I'm Riku and that's Daisuke" Said Riku as he point to him.

"Hi" Said Daisuke.

"Hi I'm Michiko but you can call me Michii."

"Hi I am Ncole."

"Hi" Said Ko.

"You know guys I have to call Mom up." Said Sasudie. "Why?" Asked Sadie.

"Because 1 he is worried and 2 you guys didn't even told him." Said Sasudie to his brother. "Oops" Said Sadie.

"No oops about it and I'm calling him right now and I know he is still up." Said Sasudie. "..."

"You know it really means a lot for you guys to find me, Do you want to stay until Auntie Sasuco gets back? If that's ok with Ko. I will also take to Mom if it's ok." Said Sasudie.

"Yea" Nicole said.

"Ok their one and I don't know about the rest of you." Said Sasudie.

"Nicole spoke for all of us" Said Riku

"Ok and Ko is this ok with you?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea we have plenty of room" Said Ko.

"Ok thanks, I'm going to call up Mom and you guys can get to know Ko more ok." Said Ko's lover "Ok" said Riku. Sasudie gets up and goes outside on the porch and call Mom. Sasuke answers his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Mom" Said Sasudie.

"Have you seen your Brothers and Sisters?" Said Sasuke. "Yea and they found where I lived and we are about 10 miles away from Konoha." Said Sasudie to his mother.

"That's good" Said Sasuke.

"Yea and they want to stay with me for 3 weeks, Is that ok with you?" Said Sasudie

"Yes it is" Said Sasuke.

"Ok thanks Mom." Said Sasudie.

"Your welcome and make sure that you are all careful" Said Sasuke.

"We will ok." Said Sasudie.

"Ok"

"Do you want to say good night to them?" Asked Sasudie. "Sure" Said Sasuke. Sasudie goes into the house and turns it on speaker phone. "Guys someone wants to say something to you."

"Michiko, Sadie, Riku, Daisuke, Nicole hi" Said Sasuke on the phone while Sasudie is holding it.

"Hi" Said they said and then they thought 'Are we in trouble?'

"You all be good for your brother ok?" Said Sasuke and Sasudie is still holding the phone.

"Ok" they said.

"It's getting late so all of you get dinner and go to bed ok?" Said their Mother and Sasudie still holding the phone out to them.

"Ok" They Said to their Mother.

"Ok I love all of you night" Said Sasuke and Sasudie still holding the phone out to them.

"We love you too and good night." Said Sasuke's kids.

Sasuke hangs up and Sasudie hangs up too. Nicole yawns.

"Tired Nicole?" Asked Sasudie

"Yea." Said Nicole and then her stomach growls. "And hungry too." Said Sasudie.

Nicole blushes and Sasudie giggles. " Why don't we all get something to eat."

All of them said Ok.

After Dinner.

Sasudie lays down on the bed.

"Your brothers and sisters are nice" Said Ko.

"Yea they are and do you know how old they are?" asked Sasudie.

"No." Said Ko.

"Well one is 21 and the other 4 are 19" Said Sasudie. "Ok" Said Ko

"Yea and do you want to know why they want to stay here for 3 weeks?" Asked Sasudie. "Why?" Asked Ko

"Well one My Aunt Sasuco is coming back from a mission and 2 when she finds out that I am not in leaf village and what happen she's going to kill the elders." Said Sasudie.

Ko eyes go widen.

"Yea I know and elders control everything just about and they also made lies about me. That's how the villagers hate me. They didn't like my other power when they found out, witch is the curse mark that you didn't know about; Witch is more powerful then my Mother's. Anyways Elders should not control everything, that's the Hokage's job witch she is my Grandmother." Said Sasudie.

"She is?" Said Ko

"Yea"

"Wow"

"Yea and you don't want to get her mad she almost rip the elders heads off." Said Sasudie

Ko's eyes go small.

"It's true" Said Sasudie with his eyes small.

"Ok" Said Ko.

"So how are you feeling? and did my brothers or sister asked you questions?"

"Good and some but not that many" Said Ko. "Oh that's good and did one of them know that you are pregnant." Said Sasudie.

"No" Said Ko.

"Ok, We will tell them soon enough. That's if you want and I don't want my Mom to know yet." Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Ko and Sasudie starts to cuddles with Ko.

Ko smiles and Sasudie starts to rubbing his lover's stomach.

"Mmm" moans Ko. Sasudie stops rubbing his stomach." You ok?"

"Yea."

"Ko you are Dog demon, how many months until the baby is born." Asked Sasudie.

"2 More months." Said Ko.

"Oh ok and that's shorter then a vampire pregnancy because they have 6 months." Said Sasudie. "They do?" Said Ko.

"Yea" Said Sasudie.

"Wow" Said Ko.

"Yea and I hope I didn't make you scared" He said to his pregnant boyfriend.

"No I'm not" Said Ko. "Ok" Said Sasdie and then kisses him.

Ko kisses him back

Sasudie still snuggles with him.

Ko smiles and he smiles back.

"..."

"Well let's get some sleep ok Hun." Said Sasudie. "Ok" Said as he moves closer to him and Sasudie puts his arms around him.

Ko falls asleep and Sasudie falls asleep too. Ko is sleeping and he lover is too.

-The next day-

Ko is sleeping and Sasudie gets up and checks on his brothers and Sisters.

Sasudie walks to Nicole's room.

Nicole is sleeping "Mmm"

'Please don't tell me I woken her up' thought Sasudie. Nicole sleeping still and then he checks his twin room.

Michiko is sleeping and turns over.

Sasudie goes to his brother's share bedroom and checks on them.

Riku and Daisuke sleeping. Riku is hugging Daisuke as well. Sadie sleeping and the blankets are half off the bed. Sasudie goes over and covers up Sadie.

Sadie is sleeping and moans in and then Sasudie leaves and goes into his bedroom.

Ko is sleeping and Sasudie goes to him and kisses him.

Ko moans and smiles.

Sasudie smiles back. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"It's ok if that's how you wake me up" Said Ko. "It is now and I wanted to try it and I thought you might get mad at me." said Sasudie to his boyfriend.

" I would never get mad at you for waking me up" Said Ko. "That's good" Said Sasudie as he kissed him.

Ko kisses him back. Ko then feels hard kicks and stomach growling and craving tomatoes with reman and rice balls.

Sasudie sits on the bed.

"Mmmmmmm" moans out Ko.

"Hun you ok?" Asked Sasudie.

"Kicking" Said Ko.

"Oh"

The baby was still making him crave tomatoes with reman and rice balls.

"I'm hungry." Said Ko.

"Oh, what do you want?" Asked Sasudie

"Tomatoes with Reman and Rice Balls."

"Ok I will make it" Said Sasudie and gets up.

"Thanks" Said Ko as he was rubbing his stomach. "Your welcome." Said Sasudie and gets what he wants.

8 mins later...

Sasudie comes back and passes his food to him. "Thanks" Said Ko and then eats.

"Your welcome."

Ko eats still.

"Good?" asked Sasudie

"Yea." Said Ko and then he eats again.

Sasudie sits down on the bed.

-2 weeks and 6 days-

"..." Sasudie is being quiet.

Ko is sleeping still and Sasudie got up and goes into the living room and sits down on the couch.

"Hi Nii-san" Said Nicole. "Hi Nicole" Said Sasudie.

"Auntie will be back tomorrow" Said Nicole.

"I know and have you text Mom while you are here." Asked Sasudie

"Yea" said Nicole.

"Good" Sasudie said as he smiled.

Nicole smiles back. "Nii-san come back with us."

"I will if you can catch Auntie Sasuco on this road. It's the only road that goes to the leaf village I need to bring my boyfriend with me." Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Nicole.

"Good and don't tell Mom what you are up to ok." Said Sasudie

"Ok."

"Good"

Riku yawns and sits up from the floor. "Huh?"

"Ummm what are you doing on the floor?" Asked Sasudie.

"Sleeping" Said Riku

"Why on the floor?" Asked Sasudie

"I was watching tv then I fell asleep" Said Riku. "Oh ok" Said Sasudie.

Riku looks around. "Hm?" Questioned Sasudie and Nicole.

"In the room sleeping Riku" Said Sadie who walked into the living room.

"Thanks" Said Riku and gets up and goes to the bedroom. Sadie rubs his eyes.

"..." Sasudie being quiet.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 11**

**I hope U guys liked it.**


	12. The Pack

**Hey guys heres Chap 12 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Follow Your Dreams **

**Chapter 12**

**The Pack**

* * *

Nicole yawns.

"You tired?" Asked Sasudie

"No trying to wake up" Said Nicole.

"Ok"

Nicole watches T.V

"Nicole I'm going to wake up my boyfriend." Said Sasudie as he got up.

"Ok" Said Nicole.

Sasudie goes to his room.

Ko sleeping and he goes to him and kisses him. "Mmm" Moans out Ko and Smiles "Morning."

"Morning Hun" Sasudie smiles back.

Ko yawns.

"Ko can I talk to you about something?" Asked Sasudie. "Sure Hun" Said Ko.

"Well my Brothers and Sisters want me back in the village and tomorrow my Aunt Sasuco will be walking down this road and she will be able to get me in and I want you to come with me." Said Sasudie.

"..." Ko being quiet.

"Oh sorry Hun, if you don't want to do that I can stay here with you." Said Sasudie while he was feeling bad.

"It's not that it's my pack is coming tonight" Said Ko. "Oh I forgot." Said Sasudie.

"It's ok" Said Ko

"Oh ok and I don't think they will take you." Said Sasudie. "Why?" Asked Ko.

"One your expecting and 2 I will not let them take you." Said Sasudie.

"Thanks Hun." Said Ko.

"Your welcome" Said Sasudie and kisses him. Ko kisses him back.

"So how long are they going to stay?" Asked his Boyfriend.

"Just tonight" Said Ko

"Ok so what time are they getting here?" Asked Sasudie. "7:00 pm." Said Ko.

"Ok" Said Sasudie.

"Mmmmmm" Moans Ko.

"Kicking?" Asked Sasudie

"Yea"

"Do you want me to rub your stomach?" Asked Sasudie. "Sure mmmm" Said Ko as he was feeling kicks. Sasudie puts his hand on his stomach and rubs it.

"Thanks" Ko leans back on the bed. "Your welcome, Hun" Said Sasudie as he was rubbing his stomach still.

Ko smiles.

"Feel better?" Asked Sasudie while he was rubbing his stomach still and smiling.

"Yea." Said Ko.

"Ko does your back hurt some?" Asked Sasudie. "Yea"

"Do you want a back rub?" Asked Sasudie.

"Sure"

"Then turn on your side please." Asked Sasudie. Ko turns on his side.

Sasudie starts to rubs his back.

"Mm" moans Ko

"Am I hurting you?" Asked Sasudie and still rubbing his back. "No my back is sore." Said Ko. "How long was it sore?" Asked Sasudie and still rubbing his lover's back.

"About 3 days." Said Ko. His lover is still rubbing his back up and down. "You should of told me Hun." Said Sasudie.

"Sorry" Said Ko.

"It's ok Hun." Said Sasudie and still rubbing his back. Ko smiles and then Sasudie kisses him. Ko kisses him back.

-At 6:45 p.m-

Sasudie is siting on the bed.

"..." Ko is being quiet. "Ko you ok." Said Sasudie. "Yea its just in 15 more mins the pack will be here." Said Ko. "Oh ok." Said Sasudie as he holds Ko's hand.

" What am I going to tell them" Said Ko.

"Tell them you found your mate." Said Sasudie. "Huh?" Said Ko. "Never mind"Said Sasudie 'Should of not said that..' thought Sasudie. "Ok" Said Ko.

"..."

" Is something wrong hun?" Asked Ko.

"Nothing really." Said Sasudie.

"You sure."

"Yea I am" Sasudie smiles.

"Ok" Ko smiles back.

Sasudie looks at the clock.

"..."

"Ko its almost time."

"Yea..."

"It's going to be ok."

"I hope so hun." Said Ko and he buries my face in to his chest.

"You will be and I think they will know you are pregnant." Said Sasudie and holding him. "Ok" Said Ko as his face is in his chest and Sasudie kisses him on the forehead.

Ko smiles some and face in his chest.

"It's time now Ko." Said Sasudie.

"..."

"Hun?"

"I'm ok"

"Well I think we should into the living room. Some how I have feeling they are going to let them selfs in." Said Sasudie.

"Yea they always do." Said Ko.

"Do you need help up?" Asked Sasudie

"Yea" "Ok" Said Sasudie as he helps him up to his feet.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"..."

"Hun you will be ok" Said Sasudie.

"Ok." Said Ko.

"I don't know if you want me to go out their with you?" Said Sasudie.

"I want you with me" Said Ko as he walks with Sasudie. "Ok" He said walks with Ko.

"Nii-san" Nicole said as she runs up to him.

"Hm? is everything ok." Said Sasudie.

"There's some weird people in the living room" Said Nicole.

"That must be Ko's pack."

"Huh?" Said Nicole.

"Nicole Ko is a Dog demon, that's his pack in the living room" Said Sasudie

"Oh" Said Nicole.

"Yea, and Ko are you ready to go to the living room?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea" Said Ko.

"Ok let's go."

"Ok"

-To the living room-

"..." Sasudie being quiet.

"..." Kirsa not saying anything.

'Ok...why is not anyone talking.' Thought Sasudie.

"Why is that human here?" Said Kirsa.

"...I'm...not a Human" Said Sasudie and trying not to be rude. "Really" Said Kirsa the dog demon. "Yes..." Said Sasudie

"Ok then what are you and don't say cat demon." Said Kirsa.

"I'm part Vampire,Wizard & Fox Demon." Said Sasudie 'Sorry Ko...I was trying to hide that last part from you and my Mom doesn't even know my Dad is...' Thought Sasudie

"Vampire? can't be all vampires are dead" Said Kirsa.

"Not really, They only run in the uchiha bloodline." Said Sasudie

"..."

'This person hates me.' Thought Sasudie.

"Kirsa lighten up" Said Ko.

"..." Sasudie being quiet .

"That remind me. you haven't found a mate" Said Kirsa.

"..." Ko looks down.

"Hey, that was wrong to say. He didn't even explain at all." Said Sasudie

"..."

'Oh god...what to say next.' Thought Sasudie.

"Ko you know what that means" Said Kirsa.

"Yes But-" Said Ko.

"Hey I'm his Mate, why do you think he doesn't?" Said Sasudie. 'I know I can't hear his thoughts, but he is still young and he will be able to when he is at lest 18 or 19 or more. But I know I have a strong bond with him. I can feel it.' He thought.

"Yea right." Said Kirsa.

"Why do you ask him. You think he doesn't. You didn't let him explain you just push him down. Like you know every thing." Said Sasudie

"I know more then you" Said Kirsa.

Sasudie sighs. 'This person is** RUDE**' Thought Sasudie.

"Sasudie don't have to do this" Said Ko.

"You know Kirsa you are way out of line. I know all about Mating So how old are you?" Said Sasudie.

"Sasudie" Ko said and he is scared.

'Oh god what have done Ko is scared of me, I can since that.' Thought Sasudie "I'm sorry Ko..." Said Sasudie. Sasudie hugs him. "This person here don't believe me, I'm know I am your mate I feel it right now and I'm sorry. Please don't forget me." Said Sasudie and stops hugging you and goes to other side of the room.

"No" Ko runs to Sasudie.

"..." Sasudie looks down to the floor.

"I wasn't scared of you I was scared of what he would do to you." Said Ko as he hugs him and buries his face in his chest.

"Oh ok and don't worry about me ok" Sasudie said and hugs him back.

Ko is still hugging him and his face is still in his chest.

Sasudie is still holding him. "So are you going to answer my question, Kirsa?"

"I'm 25." Said Kirsa.

"Well I'm 21 and do you real lies you came at the wrong time he is only 17 years old. He can't hear my thoughts yet. But I know he is my Mate and I have a very strong bond with him." Said Sasudie and still holding Ko.

"Fine I be back in 2 years." Said Kirsa and leaves the room.

Sasudie still hugging Ko.

"I want to go to our room." Said Ko

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Sasudie

"Yes."

"Ok"

-In The Room-

Sasudie sits down on the bed.

Ko lays down and pulls Sasudie down on the bed. Sasudie gets pulls down and his eyes go widen. Ko snuggles with him. Sasudie blushes "Your not mad at me?"

"No" Said Ko and lays his head down on his chest. "Ok and do you believe me what I was saying?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea." Said Ko.

"Umm Ko how did you know that I think you was scared of me?" Said Sasudie

"I don't know I just had a feeling." Said Ko.

"Oh ok and how's the baby doing?" Asked Sasudie.

"I think it's asleep" Said Ko

"Ok, You know My Sister is going to stop my aunt tomorrow." Said Sasudie

"Yea."

"Well My brothers and sisters want me back in the village and they know when Auntie Sasuco finds out she going to hide me in her house and she is going to deal with the Elders. I know my auntie will let me take you with me and she can also check out the baby." said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Ko.

"Is that ok with you?" Asked Sasudie

"Yea it is." Said Ko

"Ok and Sorry I didn't tell you I am part Fox demon..." Said Sasudie

"Its ok and it explans why I want to bite your neck so much." Said ko. "Ok and Huh?" Said Sasudie.

"I'm a dog demon and dogs chase foxes."

"Ok but I still love you and I won't run away." Said Sasudie.

"I know" Sasudie kisses Ko.

Ko kisses him back and Sasudie rubs his stomach and smiles.

Ko lays his head on his boyfriend's chest. "Tired Hun?" Asked Sasudie.

" A little and how come I can barely hear your heartbeat?" Asked Ko.

"Because I'm part Vampire and I have little bit of human in me, that's why is it like that ok." Said Sasudie.

"Oh" Said Ko.

"There is nothing wrong with me and plus vampire hearts post to be dead. But mines not only a little bit." Said Sasudie

"Oh ok." Said Ko.

"Yea." Sasudie said.

Ko yawns.

"Go to sleep hun." Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Ko and he falls asleep on Sasudie's chest. Sasudie falls asleep as well.

Ko is sleeping and Sasudie is too.

-The Day-

Ko is sleeping.

'I have to get up and go into the living room' Thought Sasudie and he gets up and goes to the living room. Ko is still sleeping.

Sasudie sits down in the living room

"Hey Bro" Said Michii who is Sasudie's twin.

"Hey." Said Sasudie.

"You ok?" Asked Michii.

"Yea and Nicole post to stop Auntie Sasuco some time and I can see Nicole outside right now." Said Sasudie.

"Ok"

"Yea"

Ko is still sleeping in the other room.

"So how is Mom been when I am gone right now?" Asked Sasudie to his twin.

"Depress." Said Michii.

"Stupid Elders did that to him." Said Sasudie.

"I know" Said Michii.

"I hope Auntie Sasuco comes here soon" Said Sasudie.

"Same here." Said Michiko.

-15 mins later-

"..."

"Hey Hun." Said Ko.

"Hey" Said Sasudie.

"You ok?" Said Ko.

"Yea" Said Sasudie and then kisses Ko.

He kisses his lover back. Sasudie smiles "So how have you been feeling?" Asked Sasudie. "Good right now" Said Ko.

"That's good." Said Sasudie. 'Auntie Sasuco should be passing by some time.' Thought Sasudie.

"Auntie!" Screams Nicole.

"Hm?" Said Sasudie as he heard it.

"Nicole?" Said Sasuco.

"Auntie!" She said again.

Sasudie got up and went outside.

"Nicole what you doing this far from outside the village?" Asked Sasuco.

"To find Nii-san" Said Nicole.

"..." 'Wow she don't notice me yet.' Thought Sasudie.

"Why do you need to find Sasudie?" Said Sasuco.

"Because The Elders kicked him out of the village after you left." Said Nicole.

"..." Being quiet and not showing himself.

"They did what?" Said Sasuco and she growls.

"It's true Auntie..." Said Sasudie with his hair in a pony tail.

'When did he get here?' Thought Nicole.

"Sasudie?" Said Sasuco.

"Yea.." He Said.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 12**

**I hope you like it :) **


	13. Ko Had The Baby

**Hey guys heres Chap 13 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Follow Your Dreams **

**Chapter 13**

**Ko Had The Baby**

* * *

"Don't worry I'll take care of this." Said Sasuco. "Ok and umm can you please check my boyfriend?" Said Sasudie.

"Sure and why?" Said Sasuco. "Umm he has not seen a doctor in a while." Said Sasudie and given his auntie a look saying I will tell you and not in front of Nicole.

"Ok let's go." Said Sasuco.

"Ok" Said Sasudie and goes inside the house. Sasuco follows. Sasudie goes upstairs into a empty room. She still follows him. "..." Sasudie being quiet.

Sasuco closes the door.

"..."

"Well" Asked Sasuco.

"...My...boyfriend...is preg...pregnant...please don't be mad at me." Said Sasudie and backs up some.

"...?"

"..."

Sasuco hugs him and he hugs back.

"Now let me see your boyfriend." Said Sasuco.

"Ok." Said Sasudie and opens the door and goes to his bedroom. Sasuco follows him.

"Hey Ko." Said Sasudie.

"Hey Hun." Said Ko.

"My aunt is here she is going to give you a check up ok." Said Sasudie.

"Oh umm ok." Said Ko.

"Don't worry she won't hurt you." Said Sasudie. "Ok." Said Ko.

-15 mins later-

"..."

"Everything is good" Said Sasuco.

"That's good." Said Sasudie.

"..."

"Ko you ok? and Auntie Michiko,Sadie,Daisuke & Riku are also here too." Said Sasudie.

"Ok"

"Oh and they are post to go home today. and they want me to come with them..but I have to hide tho. But I will be taking Ko with me." Said Sasudie.

"Ok and you two are staying with me until I take care of the edlers." Said Sasuco

"Ok."

Sasuco goes to the living room.

"Hun you ok?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea."

"That's good" said sasudie and he kisses him. Ko kisses him back. Sasude smiles.

-To Sasuco's House-

Sasudie is holding Ko's hand.

Ko smiles. He smiles back'Now I just hope Kago don't be shock to see me.' Thought Sasudie.

"Hi Cuz!" Said Koga to Sasudie.

"Hi Koga" Said Sasudie and still holding

Ko's hand. Koga smiles.

"Koga don't tell my Mom I am here ok. I want to surprise him on his birthday witch it is in a couple of weeks ok" Said Sasudie.

"Ok so who's the cutie?" Asked Koga.

"His name is Ko and he is my boyfriend." Said Sasudie.

"Boyfriend?" Koga said as he smiles.

"Yes." Said Sasudie and he puts his arms around his boyfriend.

"Hey little cuz come here for a sec." Said Koga. "Ok." Said Sasudie and helps Ko to sit down. Then he goes to Koga.

Koga walks to his room

Sasudie follows Koga.

"Spill it" Said Koga.

"Spill what?" Asked Sasudie.

"About you and the cutie." Said Koga.

"We know each other for over a year now and he is my mate so stop calling him cutie ok. He also is pregnant as well." Said Sasudie.

Koga laughs some.

Sasudie shakes his head and sighs.

Koga hugs him close.

"Why are you hugging Me?" Asked Sasudie. "I haven't seen you in a year and i can't hug you?" Said Koga. Sasudie hugs him back. "I don't mind ok."

"I have missed you little Cuz." Said Koga while he was still hugging Sasudie.

"I missed you too" Said Sasudie.

Koga is still hugging him and Sasudie is hugging him back.

-To Sasuke-

Michiko walks to her mother "Hi Mom."

"Hey Michii" Said Sasuke. "I'm sorry we left we out a word, but Grandma said we can find him and visit him." Said Michiko.

"It's ok the Hokage told me everything." Said Sasuke.

"Ok and Mom Sasudie has change a lot." Said Michii.

"It has been a long year" Said Sasuke.

Michiko giggles "Nii-san looks like a girl now" Sasuke smiles. Michiko takes out her phone and shows Mom a pic of him now. Sasudie hair is up in a pony tail and his hair is spiky still but long in the back.

"..." Sasuke is looking at the pic.

"I even asked if he wanted a hair cut. But he said He didn't want a hair cut from me. I think its because of my dolls that have no hair on them. He said he wants you to cut it for him someday." Said Michiko

"..."

"Mom are you ok?" Asked Michiko.

"Yea I'm ok." Said Sasuke.

"Did I made you feel sad when I show you that pic of him?" Asked Michiko.

"No you didn't" Said Sasuke.

"Ok, just to let you know. Sasudie misses you a lot" Said Michii

"Ok."

"Mom Sasudie wants to know what do you want for your birthday?" Said Michii.

"To see him...that's all...I...want..." Said Sasu and then he falls asleep on the couch

Michiko sends a text massage to her Nii-san. "Mom..."

-To Sasudie and Ko-

"Mmm" Moans Ko

"Hun you ok?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea the little one is kicking." Said Ko.

"Oh" Said Sasudie as he starts 2 rubs Ko's stomach. "So when is the baby due?"

"Next month" Said Ko.

"Sometime in July then." Said Sasudie.

"Yea."

"My Mother's birthday is July 23nd, That's when I am going to surprise him. But I know Sasuco did something to the elders by know." Said Sasudie.

"I scared to even think about what she did to them" Said Ko while laying in the bed.

"Yea same here."

"..."

Sasudie lays down next to him.

"..."

Sasudie kisses him.

Ko kisses him back and Sasudie smiles.

Ko smiles back and Sasudie cuddles with him. Ko falls asleep. 'He had along day' Thought Sasudie and he fell asleep too.

Ko is still sleeping.

-3 days later-

Sasudie is putting his hair in pony tail.

"Mmmm" Moans out Ko.

"Baby kicking?" Asked Sasudie as he is siting on the bed still.

"Yea" Said Ko.

Sasudie hugs him.

Ko hugs back.

"Are you hungry hun?" Asked Sasudie.

"Yea" Said Ko.

"So what do you want?" Asked Sasudie.

"Rice and noodles with sweet & sour duck sauce" Said Ko.

"Ok, I'll get it ok." Said Sasudie and goes makes it.

5 mins later...

Sasudie comes back with it and passes Ko his food. "Thanks." Then Ko eats it.

"Your welcome hun." Said Sasudie.

Ko is eating still. Sasudie drinks a bottle of blood. Ko eating still and Sasudie drinking his blood.

Ko still eating. Sasudie stops drinking his blood. Ko gets done eating and Sasudie leans on the head bored.

"Mmmm" Moans Ko. Sasudie rubs his stomach and takes the bowl and puts it on the nightstand. "Mm" Moans Ko.

"Feel better?" Asked Sasudie while rubbing his boyfriend's stomach.

"Yea mm" Said Ko. "That's good" Asked Sasudie and rubbing his lover's stomach.

"Mmm" Moans Ko and Sasudie cuddles with him. Ko smiles and Sasudie smiles back. "..."

"Hun is their something wrong?"

"No"

"Are you sure?" Asked Sasudie.

Ko gets dizzy. "Hun?"

Ko feels pain some.

"Mmmm" Ko Moans out.

"Hun? you ok?" Asked Sasudie with worried tone in his voice.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm" Moans Ko.

"Ko?" Said Sasudie.

"Mmmm" Moans out Ko.

"Hun you ok?" Asked Sasudie.

"Mmmm" Moans out Ko.

"Hun?" Said Sasudie and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Mmmmmmm mmmm" Moans Ko.

Sasudie gets up and goes to Sasuco.

"Hm?" Said Sasuco. "Auntie Ko is in pain and I don't know what's wrong." Said Sasudie. "Let me see" Said Sasuco.

"Ok" Said Sasudie and he walks to the guest room. Sasuco goes to the room as well and she goes to Ko and puts a hand on his stomach. "..." Sasudie being quiet and worried. Sasuco smiles.

"Hm?"

"The little one is moving to get ready" Said Sasuco.

"Oh..." Said Sasudie.

" In other words tomorrow or the day after you two are going to have a baby" Said Sasuco. "Oh ok." Said Sasudie.

"See ya" Said His Aunt and leaves the room. Sasudie sits on the bed.

"Mmmm" Moans Ko.

Sasudie holds his hand.

"Mmmm" Moans out Ko again,

"Your going to be ok." Said Sasudie.

"It hurts." Said Ko.

"I know it does." Said Sasudie and holds him.

"Mmmm" Moans Ko.

"I can't believe the baby is coming soon." Said Sasudie and still holding Ko.

"Yea mmm" Moans out Ko.

"Hun try to get some sleep ok" Said Sasudie and holding him still.

"Ok mmmmm" Moans Ko.

"If you feel any more pain to night just tell me ok"

"Ok." Said Ko and falls asleep.

"..." Sasudie is still holding him.

Ko still sleeping and Sasudie falls asleep.

Ko and his boyfriend are sleeping still.

Ko still sleeping "Mmm"

Sasudie is sleeping like a baby.

"Mmmmm" Moans Ko in his sleep.

Sasudie still sleeping and turns to his wakes up "Mmmmmmmmm"

Sasudie still sleepin.

"S-sa-sasud-mmmmmmm" Moans out Ko.

"hm?" Sasudie wakes up some but not to much.

"Sa-sasud-sasudie mmmmmmmmmm"

Moans out Ko.

Sasudie sits up. "Ko what's wrong?"

"It hurts even more now mmmmmm" Moans out Ko. "Oh, I have a feeling your going to have the baby tonight" Said Sasudie and holds his hand.

"Mmmmm" Moans Ko.

"Do want me to get my Aunt?" Asked Sasudie while holding Ko's hand.

"Mmmmmm"

'Thank god his water has not broke yet.' Thought Sasudie and he is still holding his hand.

"Mmmmmm" Moans out Ko.

Sasudie rubs his lover's hand.

"Mmmm"

Ko feels much more pain.

He is still rubbing his lover's hand.

"Ah mmmmm" Moans out Ko.

"Auntie Sasuco!" Yelled Sasudie.

Sasuco wakes up with wide eyes and Neji wakes up and wondering what the hell is going on. "Auntie!" Yelled Sasudie.

Sasuco gets up and puts her robe on and runs to Sasudie.

"Auntie!" Yelled Sasudie while rubbing Ko's arm. "I'm here what's wrong?" Asked Sasuco. "Ko is hurting very bad now" Said Sasudie.

Ko water broke a few mins ago "Mmmmm"

"He is in labor but he'll be ok" Said Sasuco.

"What!" Said Sasudie and rubbing Ko's arm.

"Just calm down" Said Sasuco

"Mmmmmmmmmm" moans out ko.

Sasudie calms down

"Mmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm" moans out ko.

Sasudie holds his hand.

"i'm guessing that you don't want the bed bloody so we need to move him onto the futon" Said his aunt.

"I don't dare to move him" Said Sasudie.

"He'll be ok" Said Sasuco. Sasudie picks him up and goes over to futon and lays him down on it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm"

Sasudie holds his hand again.

"It's almost time." Said Sasuco

"Ok"

"now"

"Hm?" said Sasudie and still holding his lover's hand.

"He needs to push." Said Sasuco.

"Mmmmmmmmm" Moans out Ko.

Sasudie still holding his hand.

"Push"

"Mmmmmm ah." Moans out Ko as he pushes.

"Keep going"

"Mmmmmmmmmm ahhhh" Moans out Ko and still pushing. Sasudie still holding his hand.

"Ok rest for a few seconds"

Ko stops and moans. Sasudie rubs his lover's hand. "Just take it easy." Said Sasuo.

Ko lays his head on Sasudie and moans.

"Are you ready?"

Ko nods his head.

"Ok then push" Said Sasuco.

Ko pushes "Ahhh mmmm" grips Sasudie hand tight. "Your doing great Hun" Said Sasudie as his hand gets grip. 'Ow ow ow' He thought. Ko is still pushing and moaning and still gripping on his lover's hand.

"Push" Said Sasuco.

Sasudie still feeling pain in his hand from being gripping on. "Ahhhhhhhhh" Ko gives a big push and gripping his lover's hand still . 'Ow ow ow owwwwwww! I think hes going to brake my hand off' Thought Sasudie.

"Ok rest for a few seconds." Said Sasuco.

Ko rests and moans.

Ko is still holding his lover's hand.

"Push" Said Sasuco.

Ko pushes and grips Sasudie hand for it t brake"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmm"

'Owwwwww I think he broke my Hand.' Thought Sasudie.

"Wah! wah!"

"You did it now just rest" Said Sasuco

Ko pass out and let's go of Sasudie's hand.

" Auntie I think Ko broke my hand. " Said Sasudie and he can't move his hand.

* * *

**End Of Chap 13**

**I hope you like it :) **


	14. Sasuke's Birthday Surprise

**Hey guys heres Chap 14 I hope you like it.**

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto and his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,Mpreg,NaruSasuNaru,KoXDie and much more.**

**Follow Your Dreams **

**Chapter 14**

**Sasuke's Birthday Surprise**

* * *

"Come here" Said Sasuco and Sasudie goes to her. Sasuco heals his hand.

"Mmm thanks" moans Sasudie.

"Your welcome" Said Sasuco.

"So is the baby a boy or a girl?" Asked Sasudie. "Boy" Said Sasuco. Sasudie smiles. Sasuco passes him the baby and Sasudie holds him. Sasuco cleans up Ko.

Sasudie holding his and Ko Son.

Sasuco moves Ko to the bed.

Sasudie still holding his son. "Umm Auntie Do you have any baby clothes?"

"Yes I do." Said Sasuco as she passes him a baby diaper and baby night clothes.

Sasudie lays his son the bed down on the bed and puts on a diaper and the night clothes on him. "Thanks." He picks him upand puts a blanket around him and holds him.

"You and the little one get some sleep." Said Sasuco. "Will do." Said Sasudie and he puts his and Ko's son in a crib near the bed. "Night" Said Sasuco and she goes back to her room. Sasudie lays down next to Ko. The baby is sound to sleep in the crib. Sasudie puts his arms around Ko and falls asleep.

-The Next Day-

Ko and the baby are sleeping.

Sasudie is still sleeping and holding his lover in his arms. The baby wakes up and Sasudie is still holding Ko to his chest.

The baby starts to cry. Sasudie stop holding Ko and gets up off the bed and goes over to pick up his son. The baby looks up. "Hey baby boy." Said Sasudie while hold. The baby making a cule-ish face at him. "I'm your Dad." Said Sasudie while holding him. Baby the smiles. Sasudie smiles back. 'I hope Ko wakes up soon, I want him to name him and I have a feeling he is hungry as well.' Thought Sasudie.

The baby laughs. "Hm?" Said Sasudie and still holding him. The baby is still laughing. "What are you laughing about?" Asked Sasudie while still holding his laughing Son in his arms. The baby laughs and pulls on his Father's hair. "Ow ow." Said Sasudie while holding him.

The Baby laughs and still pulling his hair.

"Ko...help me...ow.." Said Sasudie while holding his son. The baby laughs still and pulling his hair. "Ow...ow...ow.." Said Sasudie. The baby let's go of his hair.

"Thank...you..." Said Sasudie while holding him. The baby yawns. Sasudie puts him back into his crib. Then he kisses Ko.

"Mmm morning" Said Ko. "Morning Hun, how are you feeling?" Asked Sasudie.

"Sore." Said Ko. "You will be for awhile and you just missed our son pulling my hair." Said Sasudie.

Ko laughs some. "You think that's funny" Asked Sasudie with his eyes small.

"Sorry Hun" Said Ko. "It's ok and I know our son is hungry now." Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Ko.

"Do you want to feed him?" Asked Sasudie.

"Sure" Said Ko.

"Ok" Said Sasudie and he picks up there son. Ko smiles and Sasudie puts the baby in Ko's arms. The baby looks up at Ko with light blue eyes. "Hey little one" Said Ko and the baby smiles. "Ko he doesn't have a name yet and I want you to name him." Said Sasudie. "Daiki" Said Ko and Daiki smiles at his mother. "That's a good name for him." Said Sasudie with a smile. Ko holds Daiki to his chest. Daiki looks at his nipple. Ko smiles and Daiki bite it and drinks.

* * *

Name: Daiki Heartlee Uchiha

Born: July 4,2012

Time: 4:30 A.M

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Light Blue.

Mother: Ko Heartlee

Father: Sasudie Uzumaki Uchiha

* * *

"Mmm" Moans Ko and Daiki is still drinking from his mother's nipple. "You ok Hun?" Asked Sasudie. "Yea" Said Ko and Daiki is still drinking from his mother. "Ok" Said Sasudie and sits on the other side of the bed. Ko smiles and holding Daiki who is still drinking. Sasudie smiles back. "Are you happy that you have him?" Asked Sasudie

"Yes I am and I'm happy that I have u too." Said Ko. Sasudie smiled and kisses Ko cheek. Daiki is still drinking.

Ko smiles back.

-Time Skip To July 22-

-To NaruSasu-

Naruto is watching Kichi and Chiyoko.

Sasuke is taking a bath and Naruto is watching the twins play with their toys.

Sasuke smiles. "Hey hun are you feeling better?" Asked Naruto and still watching the twins playing with their toys. "Yea a lot better" Said Sasuke. "That's good" Said Naruto and one of twins throw a baby bottle at him. "Ow" Said Naruto.

Sasuke saw that as he came out of the bathroom and laughs some. "Ow that hurt...and eww this is milk taste gross." Said Naruto as the milk run into his mouth.

The twins go back to playing with toys.

Sasuke give a not impressed face to Naruto.

"Sasuke I think this milk is out dated." Said Naruto. "It's breast milk" Said Sasuke and still doing the not so impressed face to Naruto. Naruto eyes go wide "EWWWWWWWWWW" Said Naruto and runs into the bathroom and the twins laugh. Sasuke shakes his head and the twins crawled to Sasuke and put their hands around his legs. Naruto is cleaning himself.

Sasuke smiles some and hugs them.

The twins smiles and hugging his legs still.

-At Sasuco's House-

Ko fell asleep while watching a movie and Sasudie get's up from the bed and turns off the T.V and goes to Sasuco.

"Hm?" Said Sasuco.

"Auntie are the elders are taken care of yet." Asked Sasudie.

"I'm...I'm takin care of that tonight." Said Sasuco. "Ok just be careful, tomorrow sometime is it ok I can go over to my house...Michiko told me by text that Mom want me home." Said Sasudie. "Sure" Said Sasuco.

"Thank-you." Said Sasudie.

"Wah Wah" Cries Daiki.

Sasudie goes to Daiki and walks into the room and picks him up. Daiki looks up at his father. "What's wrong little one" Asked Sasudie while he was holding him.

Daiki gives a clue-ish face.

"Daiki are you hungry?" Asked Sasudie to his son. "No." Said Daiki. 'Did he just say his first word.?' Thought Sasudie. " Daiki can you please say that again." Asked Sasudie. Daiki makes a confused face again. "Never mind." Said His father and he tickles Daiki. Daiki laughs. Sasudie smiles and takes Daiki to the bed and lays down on it while holding him. Daiki smiles. Sasudie smiles back while holding him. Daiki wiggles and Sasudie lays him next to Ko and him. "Hun?" Said Sasudie.

"Mmm" Ko wakes up. "Sorry that I woke you up." Said Sasudie. Daiki looks to Ko "Pa...papa.." "It's ok" Said Ko. "Papa.." Said Daiki and hugs ko's arm. Sasudie giggles "that's his second word." "Second?" Asked Ko.

"Yea his first word is "No" anyways I guess he likes calling you Papa." Said Sasudie as he smiled. "Papa" Said Daiki as he hugged Ko's arm. Ko hugs Daiki "Oh and yea" said Ko and Daiki smiles and hugging his Papa's arm. "Oh Ko later tomorrow, I'm going to see my mother ok Because his birthday is tomorrow. I will try to tell him I have you and little Daiki but that will be later. I have a feeling I won't leave the house for awhile." Said smiles back at Daiki.

"Oh ok" Said Ko.

"I will text you guys ok." Said Sasudie and Daiki fall asleep while hugging his papa's arm.

"Ok..." Said Ko.

"Hun I will try tell him that day ok and I still love you" Said Sasudie and kisses him.

"Ok and I love you too" Said Ko. "I also love our son as well." Said Sasudie "Same here" Said Ko. "Ummm Ko before we go to sleep I have to tell you something else." Said Sasudie. "What is it?" Said Ko.

"Well my Aunt is going to take care of the elders tonight and I think my Mom birthday present and her's as well." Said Sasudie.

"Will she be ok?" Asked Ko.

"Yea she will be and I know my grandma will help too, if she needs it" Said Sasudie.

"Oh ok"

"Now let's get some sleep and Daiki can sleep here tonight ok" Said Sasudie.

Ko moves the blanket some around Daiki and he was still sleeping and hugging his papa's arm. Sasudie lays down pulls up the covers over him. Ko is watching Daiki and Sasudie. Sasudie kisses Ko. Ko kisses him back. "Now Hun get some sleep." Said Sasudie and holds him but not to close because Daiki is there, then Sasudie falls asleep. Ko watches them still.

-the next day-

Ko is sleeping and Sasudie is as well.

Ko is still sleeping and holding Daiki. Sasudie wakes up and smiles.

Ko is still sleeping and holding Daiki.

Sasudie gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"Hey Cuz" Said His cuz Koga.

"Hey." Said Sasudie.

Koga passes him a plate of food.

"Thanks Koga" Said Sasudie and then eats.

"Your welcome" Said Kago.

Sasudie still eating. Koga yawns. Sasudie stops eating. "Tired?" Asked Sasudie

"Yea" Said Koga. "Oh ok and your Mother back yet?" Asked Sasudie "No not yet" Said Kago. "Ok" Said Sasudie.

Kago yawns.

-1:00 PM-

Sasudie walks on konoha streets.

"Hey Sasudie" Said Hina.

"…..Hi" Said Sasudie.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hina.

"Umm why are talking to me? I thought you hate me.." Said Sasudie. "I was acting…" Said Hina. "But it still hurt." Said Sasudie. "Sorry" Said Hina. "….It will take me a while for to acpeact you as a friend and to trust you ok." Said Sasudie.

"Sasudie I'm your teamate ok" Said Hina.

"I know, but now I'm heading to my house I have not been over their for over a year….I even miss when my Mom give birth to the little ones." Said Sasudie.

"Ok" Said Hina.

"Well bye" Said Sasudie and walks to his house. Sasuke is laying in the bed. Sasudie walks up stairs and opens the door then closes it then goes to my Mom's room door knock on it. "Come in…" Said Sasuke. Sasudie walks in his mother's room.

"…"

"…..Hi…" Said Sasudie.

"Hi…." Said Sasu.

"How…are you…?" Said Sasudie

"…."

"Not..good?" Said Sasudie

"yea…" Said Sasu

"….Ok…" he said and then thought 'When is he going to noice?'

'Sasudie I hope your ok' Sasuke thought

"….." Sasudie leans on the wall trying to think what to say to his mom.

Sasuke starts to cry.

Sasudie eyes goes wide when he heard him. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Sasuke was still crying.

Sasudie goes over to him and hugs him.

"Huh?" Said Sasuke with some tears going down his face.

Sasudie is still hugging him. "Please stop crying"

"…." Some tears still going down his face.

Sasudie is still hugging him. "Why are you crying?"

"..." Sasuke is being quiet and tears going down his face. he thought

'It can't be.' Sasudie is still hugging him. "Are you ok?"

" S-sasu-sasudie? is it really you?..." Asked Sasuke with tears going down his eyes. Sasudie still hugging from behind. "Yes..it is Mom happy birthday.." Said his older Son.

"H-how?" Said Sasuke as he stutter and tears going down his face.

Sasudie stops hugging his mother. "How what?" He asked.

"How are you here?" asked Sasuke. "You can thank Nicole and Auntie Sasuco for that." Said Sasudie.

"Oh."

"Yea and now you know why Michiko,Sadie,Daisuke,Riku & Nicole stay that long to visit me" Said Sasudie.

"I see."

"Yea" Said Sasudie.

Sasuke smiles and Sasudie smiles back and said. "I missed you Mom."

"I missed you a lot" Said Sasuke.

"I know, Michiko said you were depress" Said Sasudie.

"..."

Sasudie hugs his mother.

Sasuke hugs back and his son is still hugging him. "I wanted to see you sense about 3 weeks ago. I was over to Auntie Sasuco's house." Said Sasudie

"Why didn't you answer your phone...i-i thought you were dead..." Said Sasuke.

"I was busy and I didn't know where my phone was at the time..sorry Mom for worrying you." Said Sasudie.

"It's ok" Said Sasuke.

"Ok."

"..."

"Ummmm...Mom Auntie Sasuco killed the Elders last night." Said Sasudie as his eyes grow small.

"I know I helped her" Said Sasuke.

"Oh" Said Sasudie. 'They are nuts.' Thought Sasudie.

"I wasn't going to let my Sis go alone to face the Elders" Said Sasuke.

"Well I have 2 surprises for you." Said Sasudie.

* * *

**The End?**

**Nope not yet their is going to be a ** **sequel Called **

**Always Follow Your Dreams**

**So see you next time for the first chapter bye. **


End file.
